Naruto Of Three Worlds: Not Again!
by FantaEGott
Summary: Naruto is back in a different world, a world that is nothing like the previous ones he has visited before. Sequel to "Naruto Of Three Worlds". Short chapters, Harem, Crackfic. Longer summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto who has been in four different worlds already (Naruto's original world which is the same as canon, the Fairy Tail world, One Piece world and an alternative Naruto world) winds up at yet another world that is new to him. In this world he grows up with his family and a sister, Tayuya. In this world Naruto is as depressing as you can get, he is despised by everyone and he despises everyone. He has been neglected by his family and has no friends. His goal is to take revenge on the village and everyone in it. He wears a ridiculous looking cape and a black hoodie that is always covering his head. This world will have every single cliché thing from fan fiction, so you can expect an evil civilian council that is out to get Naruto and serve Uchiha Sasuke and such.

About Naruto himself, he is best described as a drunken, perverted arsehole. He is drunk most of the time and he is not pleasant to be around, but he makes up for it by being unreasonably strong. He could defeat pretty much anyone with little to no effort, if he is sober that is. If you want to find out more about this Naruto and his earlier adventures you can read the prequels "Three People From Three Worlds" (Not completed) & "Naruto Of Three Worlds" (Completed).

 **Pairings:** Harem.

 **Warnings:** English is not my first language. Alternative Universe, Characters will be out of character a lot, Crackfic, short chapters (around 1k words).

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 1

* * *

Uzuamki Naruto had been teleported to yet another world by some unknown God that loved to mess with him, at least that's what Naruto thought. Just like last time he had taken over the body of a younger version of himself from this world. Naruto almost had the same appearance as when he returned from his training trip with Jiraiya in his original world, meaning that he was around the age of sixteen.

But there was a few things that confused Naruto. He could not find a Konoha forehead protector anywhere in what had to be his room. Secondly after looking out the window he had seen the Hokage monument which did not have Tsunade's head added yet. Thirdly, he was kind of dressed like a wimp with the full wimp attire, cape and all.

His dick had came along for the ride again, meaning he would have to buy a lot of condoms or just not have sex at all. He did not want any more children, the few hundred he has in the third world he visited is enough.

After burning the cape and the other clothes he wore he found a blue track suit to wear that would suffice for now. Naruto then headed out of his room, planning to explore this new world he found himself in.

'Kurama you there?' Naruto spoke in his mind to his bijü companion that Naruto refers to as his pet.

 **'Aye!'** Kurama responded in a very Happy-esque way (Happy is the blue cat from Fairy Tail)

"Good, it seems we found ourselves in yet another fucked alternative universe"

 **"Of course, what made you think we wouldn't? This is the fifth world we're visiting after all"** Kurama responded with a teasing laugh, enjoying Naruto's look of rage.

'Fuck you, Kurama!'

 **"Technically, you already did that"** Kurama said roaring with laughter once again.

With a twitching eyebrow Naruto got out of the room as he had decided to explore this new world. Maybe he could find the old man or Jiraiya, they usually knew what to do. He had to go down a staircase so he could get to the front door and out of the house. Once he got downstairs he heard two voices coming from a room next to where he was. He slowly walked over there and glanced into the room just to see a rather large kitchen where two female red heads were eating breakfast.

The first woman was someone Naruto instantly recognized as his mother, Uzumaki Kushina. The second one looked an awfully lot like his first girlfriend, Tayuya.

Naruto mumbled something with a series of twitches in his eyebrows as he saw them which had Tayuya stare at him with disgust. The reason for Naruto's unnatural twitching eyebrows was because of his unhealthy fear of red heads. Naruto did not fear anything in any world except for female red heads, especially Kushina, she was the one that rode him the hardest. Literally. But not this time, he wouldn't let them have their way this time! Naruto turned around and headed towards the front door, wanting to get out of the house quickly before they notice him.

"Where are you going, loser?" Tayuya asked just as he had turned around.

"To get shitfaced and buy a hooker" Naruto responded in a bored tone, seconds later Tayuya heard the door slam shut behind Naruto.

"Mom, did you hear that?" Tayuya asked Kushina who had not even once looked up from her food during Tayuya's and Naruto's conversation.

"Hear what, Tayuya-chan?" Kushina asked.

"Naruto just said he was gonna drink alcohol and buy a prostitute" Tayuya said.

Kushina chewed and swallowed the food she had in her mouth before answering "That's nice, dear"

"Mom! Are you listening!" Tayuya yelled loudly slamming her hands down on the table.

With wide eyes a surprised Kushina asked "What is it?"

"Naruto, the fucking loser, said he was going to get shitfaced and buy a hooker!" Tayuya yelled again. The only reason Tayuya wanted Kushina to pay attention what she said was because she wanted Naruto to get in trouble. She had no love for her "loser" brother, in fact most of the village seemed to despise him.

Kushina just laughed at what Tayuya said "That's funny Tayuya, you know as well as I do that Naruto never talks"

Tayuya frowned as she realized she would not be able to get Naruto in trouble this time.

While that was happening Naruto had stolen a large barrel of beer from a liquor store and is now heading towards Konoha's only brothel.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

A now shitfaced Naruto was making his way towards Konoha's academy. He had been to the Hokage's office earlier where he ran into his father who asked him "Shouldn't you be in school?". Naruto had almost struck him in the face for that comment, no one disrespects him like that, especially not Minato. Naruto was not that big a of a fan of Minato since he was usually dead, leaving him to deal with the red heads alone. In the last world he visited he pissed on Minato's head on top of the Hokage monument almost daily.

Instead of punching his father he turned around and mumbled something that no one but himself could make sense of. Naruto thought it might be fun to visit the academy and see how his old friends are like in this world. With that thought he shouted "I'm a motherfucking genius!" as he neared the academy.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

More information about this world:

Tayuya who is Naruto's twin sister is the Kyübi Jinchüriki. But the older Naruto that has taken over the body of the younger Naruto of this world, has Kurama with him so he is also a Jinchüriki, unknowingly to anyone else. The original Naruto from this world did not receive any training from his parents or anyone else in the village. Naruto was always wearing dark clothes that covered as much of his body as possible, never showing his face. Naruto stopped talking to people a few years back, he only had his revenge in mind. He was about as emo as you could get, the complete opposite of the Naruto who has "taken" over his body.

Hyüga Hinata will be based on the Hinata from "The Road To Ninja" movie. She won't be shy, she'll dress in a sexy way, she will not take shit from anybody instead she will be the one giving people shit.

The graduation age has been changed to sixteen.

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 2

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto had just entered the classroom where his class was. At least it was the same one as always and thankfully Iruka was the teacher and no one else. Naruto had imagined it being Kakashi as the academy teacher on his way here, that put him in a good mood. Naruto being in a good mood and not wearing only dark clothes and his cape surprised his classmates when he arrived. He smiled at them and entered the classroom.

"I'm here! You lame ass chuunin!" Naruto told Iruka as he walked up the front of the classroom in front of Iruka's desk. Naruto had no respects for chuunins, he thought they were all chumps, idiots who wasn't skilled enough to make jounin. The other students turned to look at each other and whispered while Iruka was wondering who the person in front of him was. Naruto never acted or dressed this way and he never smiled.

"Who are you?" Iruka asked almost threateningly.

Naruto shined up from Iruka's question, a sparkle in his eye "Why, thank you for asking!" he began as he did a little dance and sang "I'm the second toad sage, a man who has countered four different worlds, the man on every woman's mind, I'm the mighty Uzumaki Naruto, Yo!". As Naruto's song ended firecrackers exploded and smoke bombs went off. His classmates reacted in different ways, some were laughing, some were staring at him in disbelief and some face faulted. Iruka was staring at Naruto with his jaw dropped so far it was close to the ground.

A random civilian kid stood up and laughed as he pointed at Naruto "Look at the loser trying to look cool!"

If there was anything Naruto disliked more than chuunins it was a loud brat, he hated brats. Naruto wanted to smash his face in for that comment but calmed himself. He didn't want to make more of a scene that he already has. He walked towards an empty seat and sat down next to one Hyüga Hinata. The seat next to hers was always empty because she was one mean girl that didn't have a single nice comment to say about anyone.

When Naruto sat down the first thing he did was to unseal a bottle of beer which he opened and took a sip. He then sighed loudly before his face slammed into his desk as he fell asleep. Hinata was glaring at him the whole time, others were laughing at his antics or staring at him in disbelief like Iruka and a few of his classmates ignored him such as Sasuke, Shino and Shikamaru.

Iruka's eyebrows twitched in annoyance as she saw the beer bottle on Naruto's desk. But he figured he would have a talk with Naruto after class and probably with the Hokage, Minato who was Naruto's father about the way Naruto had been acting today. Also worth mentioning that he was four hours late to school, reeking of alcohol. Iruka wasn't sure the person in his class was the Naruto they all knew, he acted way to differently.

When the school day ended, Iruka who had let Naruto "sleep it off" headed towards the Hokage tower to have a word with Minato. Naruto classmates had all left the classroom where Naruto still slept on his desk, except for two. Sakura and Ino were curious to find out more about Naruto and his sudden changes. But more importantly they wanted to let him know that they didn't like him getting attention, attention that was taken away from their crush, the cute, handsome, charming and mighty Uchiha Sasuke.

They stood in front of Naruto's desk and stared at his passed out form with a frown on each of their faces. Ino began shaking the desk in an attempt to wake him up.

"Wake up, deadlast!"

"Yeah, get up loser!" Sakura joined her fellow Sasuke fangirl in her attempts to wake up the whiskered blonde.

Just like they had hoped, Naruto did wake up but his expression was not what they had expected. The Naruto they knew would have apologized to them for no reason then tried to get away from them as quickly as possible. What Naruto did instead was staring at them in rage before doing a series of hand signs. He was really tired of being called deadlast and loser. Deadlast he could get somewhat, after all that was what he was in his original world as well, but the way everyone called him loser was starting to get to him.

 **"Wood Style: Tree Binding No Jutsu!"** Naruto roared as a tree appeared behind each of the girls. Their arms got bound behind their backs by small branches, more branches were surrounding their bodies to keep them stuck to the three, one branch was just below their chests which pressed their breasts together, a sight Naruto enjoyed very much.

"Why are you so damn loud in the morning, brats?" Naruto who had calmed down a little as he cleaned his ear due to the girls earlier shrieking.

Both Ino and Sakura couldn't form any words to say, instead they blushed as they stared wide eyed at Naruto who had just used the Wood Style, something that should have disappeared from the world with the first Hokage, Hashirama's death.

Seeing the girls in this state was giving Naruto naughty thoughts, he wanted to ask them if they were interested in a threesome. Naruto quickly shook his head to get rid of those thoughts, instead he was about to release them and leave the classroom. But before he could do that, Minato and Iruka arrived to the scene.

"What happened here!?" Iruka shouted.

Naruto's eyebrows immediately twitched in annoyance as another "weakling" shouted at him. As Minato asked "Naruto did you do this?" another tree appeared behind Iruka and bound him as well.

 **"Wood Style: Tree Binding No Jutsu!"**

Minato blinked as he stared at the result of Naruto's technique. Naruto had already began walking towards the door of the classroom when Minato said "Naruto we need to talk"

Naruto said in a rather angry tone "Yeah I have a few things I want to tell you as well, father" once Naruto was out of the classroom Minato yelled at him "Aren't you going to release them?!"

"No!" Naruto answered.

Minato chuckled sheepishly as he made his way over to Iruka and cut him lose with a Kunai "Sorry about that, could you free the others?"

"Of course, Hokage-sama" Iruka saluted before going over to Ino and Sakura to free them. Minato then followed Naruto out of the academy. They were heading towards his office where Minato would be told quite the story, and get to learn more about this Naruto.

* * *

I feel kinda bad for Minato, he will have to deal with a drunk and angry Naruto in the next chapter. Hopefully Naruto won't tell him to much about his earlier adventures. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 3

* * *

Before reaching Minato's office in the Hokage tower, Minato and Naruto had almost gotten into a fight. The reason for that was due to Naruto walking into a liquor store that they passed on their wawy there. Naruto had entered the liquor store and walked out with a large bottle of sake without paying. Minato ended up having to pay for it to get the the store clerk to calm down.

Now they are alone in Minato's office, Minato sitting behind his desk while Naruto sat in front of it on a small chair.

"What's going on with you today Naruto? You're not acting like yourself" Minato asked.

Naruto pointed at Minato and said "That's where you're wrong, old man"

Minato frowned "I'm not that old, Naruto" he muttered before asking "How am I wrong, son?"

Naruto chuckled as he opened his sake bottle "I'm not the Naruto that you know" he took a sip of the sake as Minato stared at him in confusion.

"You're not?"

Naruto shook his head "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I come from a different world, the Naruto that you know, your son, is gone"

Minato sighed, he didn't believe a single word Naruto said. He nursed his forehead and said "Listen, I know I and your mother may not have been there for you as much as we should've"

Naruto stared at Minato with a bored expression as the older blonde continued.

"There is a very good reason why we both had to focus our attention on your sister, reasons that is important both for our family and the village"

"Sister?" Naruto asked in confusion "I have a sister?"

Minato frowned "I understand if you have grown to hate us, but denying her existence is not right, Naruto"

Naruto sighed loudly before standing up "None of this makes sense to me you dumb substitute Hokage!" he yelled "Now you listen to me, old man, I'm going to tell you exactly who I am, where I've been and what has most likely happened to your real son"

Minato had no interjection to that as Naruto began his story. He started with telling him about his life growing up in a Konoha where none of his family was alive. How he became a genin, met Team 7 and later Jiraiya. He continued to tell him about all important events that took place in his original world. Hiruzen dying, Jiraiya going up against pain, Naruto defeating pain, the fourth ninja world war. Once he had covered most of the things from his original world he told him about the second world he traveled to.

By now Minato was listening intently, there was no way Naruto could make a story like this up, he had to believe him. Naruto told him a little about Fiore the country where he met Natsu and Ace in the second world (Fairy Tail world) and his adventures there. He didn't cover as much of this world since it had nothing to do with Minato.

He skipped to the fourth world after that, telling him about his journey in the One Piece world. How he met Ace's little brother, Monkey D Luffy and took his under his wing. He found a new good friend in Roronoa Zoro and a new annoyance in Sanji.

By the time Naruto was done telling him about those three worlds Naruto began face palming as he paused for a while. He was thinking over how much he should tell Minato about the third world, the world where things got a little bit crazy. He decided that it was best not to tell him anything.

"I realize that what I just told you is hard to believe, but it is the truth, and if you don't believe me well, tough shit" Naruto said with the same bored expression stuck on his face.

"Let's say everything you just told me is true, what happened to the Naruto of this world? My son?" Minato asked.

Naruto shrugged "Beats me"

"And what about the Kyubi? You said you were a Jinchüriki in your home world"

"Would you like to meet him?" Naruto asked in a mischievous, childish way. His old prank nature coming back to him.

"Not really" Minato said sweating a little "But it would serve as proof that your story is somewhat true" he continued.

Naruto nodded as he bit his thumb to draw a little blood **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kyübi!" (Summoning Technique: Nine-Tailed Fox** ) Naruto spoke as he slammed his open palm down on the floor of the office.

"Not here!" Minato said fearing that the gigantic form of the Kÿubi would break down the whole building. But as the smoke cleared he saw a small orange fox with nine tails sitting in front of Naruto.

"Meet my pet, 'Dad'" Naruto said with a chuckle.

 **"Careful with your words, brat! You're not as strong as before, this new body of yours is weak! I'll make you my pet this time"** Kurama snapped.

"He's tiny" Minato commented staring wide eyed at the fox.

Naruto nodded "We found a way to summon him in this small form so that he could be around while in doors" Naruto blinked as he stared at Minato who still didn't seem convinced "If you want we can head outside and I'll summon him in his original form, don't blame me if anything happens after that"

"No, that's okay" Minato said sweating even more "S-So, this Kyübi is not the same as the one sealed in Tayuya?"

 **"Tell him Naruto!"** Kurama roared.

"His name is Kurama" Naruto spoke in a bored tone "And no, this is the Kyübi that's been with me since the day I was born, he is an ally to Konoha"

"I see" Minato spoke with a smile, he then nodded towards the fox "Nice to meet you, Kurama" he said in a kind way.

Kurama flipped him off **"Fuck you, Yondaime"** before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto scratched the back of his head "I told you that the Namikaze Minato of my world defeated him, right? He is not very fond of you"

Minato sweat dropped "I guess some things never change"

"I don't like you either" Naruto said with a straight face.

Minato face faulted "Why the hell not?"

Naruto glared at him, a menacing glare "Because you're always dead! Leaving me to deal with all the red heads!"

Minato's mouth turned into an O as he realized what Naruto was on about, he scratched the back of his head with a chuckle "I'm terribly sorry, Naruto.."

After that Naruto asked Minato to tell him more about the Naruto from this world. Why he was treated the way he was, what Minato himself meant with what he said earlier about him and Kushina focusing only on Tayuya. Why he was given weird looks by the villagers, some looked at him with pity while some looked down on him.

Minato told him what he knew, how Naruto was a bit of a loner and the reason for it. How they had neglected him and only focused on Tayuya. Minato told him him that he was bullied in school, look down upon by his classmates due to being the deadlast. Of course Minato couldn't tell him about his plans for revenge and such as the Naruto from this world never told anyone about that.

When Minato was done Naruto was staring at Minato with an expression of pure confusion.

"That's so fucking unfair, I would jump for the opportunity to get left alone by you and the red heads" Naruto said then he stood up and turned to walk out of the office "However it is clear that you're nothing like the Namikaze Minato from my world, I'm done talking with you"

"For what it's worth I'm terribly sorry Naruto" Minato said with his head low "Where are you going now, what are you going to do?"

"First I need to find the old man, then I'm going to train to regain my full strength" Naruto explained as he opened the door.

"The old man?" Minato asked wanting Naruto to be more specific.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen" Naruto said with a grin.

Minato had a far away look on his face as he said "Naruto.. Hiruzen is dead"

* * *

For the sake of anything resembling a plot this chapter was needed. Don't get the wrong idea though, this is not a "dark" edgy Naruto story. He'll be back to his normal drunken asshole self in the next chapter. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 4

* * *

Naruto's talk with Minato ended soon after he heard that Sarutobi Hiruzen was dead. Minato told him how it was the third hokage, Hiruzen who fought against the Kÿubi of this world sixteen years ago. Hiruzen lost his life when he sealed the Kyübi into Tayuya that night, similar how to Minato died when sealing Kurama into Naruto in his own world.

After that Naruto had wanted to know when the day of graduation was for his class. Minato told him it was two weeks from now. Naruto had then gotten permission to spend those two weeks out of the village to train. Naruto would take the genin test just like everyone else in his class even though he may very well be the strongest person alive even in his weakened state. Minato had yet to decide what to do with Naruto after the genin test however.

The next two weeks Naruto spent training in outside the village. Naruto managed to get himself back to a respectable level of strength once again, and he also found out that he had already signed the toad summoning contract. Probably Jiraiya's work, Naruto doubted that old pervert could be any different no matter what universe.

* * *

The day of graduation Naruto returned early to the village so he wouldn't be late. This time he would make sure that he didn't cause a scene like last time, it was time for them to meet the no nonsense Naruto.

When Naruto entered the classroom he saw the class filled with "brats". Some of them appeared nervous and unsure while some were confident and just wanted to get this over with so they could start their ninja careers. Naruto smirked as he saw that no one even glanced at him when he made his towards his seat next to Hinata. That changed just as he sat down as Hinata was looking at him with a menacing glare.

What Naruto didn't know was that Hinata was the one that always bullied Naruto. She treated him like a servant, having him run all kinds of errands for her. If he did not do it she would beat him up, she was one of the strongest in the class after all. She also had many pet names for Naruto the most common name being "worm" when talking to him.

"I didn't tell you you could sit next to me, worm!" Hinata spoke loudly.

Naruto did not answer as he was staring straight at Hinata's chest that was only covered by a mesh bodysuit that she wore under her unzipped jacket. Seeing where the "worm" was staring Hinata snapped, she stood up and got into the Hyüga clans stance. Naruto who didn't want to cause a scene decided that he had to deal with this quickly.

When Hinata moved forward and attempted to hit Naruto at one of his chakra points, he flicked her backwards with his index finger similarly to how Tsunade had done it to him when he first met her. Hinata tippled backwards just from that but before she fell down on her bum Naruto held her up then helped her back to her feet. He then spun her around and slapped her on her ass, hard, the noise that the slap caused echoed through the classroom as Hinata wailed "EEEEP!"

"Sit your ass down, woman" Naruto whispered before sitting down in his own chair again. Hinata sat down as well, but she was glaring even more at Naruto than she was doing earlier "I'll remember this, you worm!" she spoke through gritted teeth.

The whole class had turned to stare at them after Hinata had yelled earlier, but only two had seen the whole thing. Sakura and Ino was staring at Naruto with open mouths, not believing he had the balls to do that to Hinata. The other classmates returned to what they were doing before but not Sakura and Ino. They were even more curious now to find out about Naruto's changes, especially after he had done to them and Iruka two weeks ago. After today's genin exam's they would both be going after Naruto to find out just what happened to him, and what caused his changes, this time they wouldn't let him capture them.

Tayuya however did not have the patience to wait until after the test to confront Naruto as she stomped towards Naruto sitting at his desk. She wanted to find out where Naruto had been for the past two weeks and why her father, Minato, told her to be careful around Naruto. It was as if he was no longer the weak loser that everyone despised, she did not like that.

"Hey loser, where have you been the last two fucking weeks?" Tayuya asked as she had made her way in front of Naruto's desk. Naruto did not answer her as he was staring straight at the opening of Hinata's jacket.

'I wonder if they feel the same' he thought with a perverted chuckle as Hinata glared at him with a noticeable blush.

Tayuya slammed her fist down on Naruto's desk in a way to get his attention "I'm talking to you, loser!"

Naruto turned to her slowly and asked "What do you think, Tayuya-chan?"

"Eh?" Tayuya responded with a twitch in her eyebrow '-Chan?' she wondered where that came from, Naruto had never called her that before.

Naruto was about to voice his earlier thoughts on Hinata's breasts to Tayuya but he changed his mind as he remembered this was not the Tayuya he knew from the other worlds. This Tayuya was supposedly his twin sister who had been trained by both of his parents and several other high ranking ninja of Konoha. She was also part of the large group that hated the Naruto of this world and mistreated him. From Naruto's perspective there was no better starting point than that, hopefully she would stay hating him, preferably so much that she would avoid him. He would start with Tayuya, making sure she would avoid him, then if needed he would make sure that Kushina did the same.

"Tayuya-san, would you be up for a spar after the test today?" Naruto asked with a wide grin, setting his plan in motion.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 5

* * *

Naruto did not have any troubles passing the test for the genin exams as you would expect of a ninja that could pretty much toy with kage level opponents. But passing the genin test was not a big feat, all of his classmates had passed as well. Of course some of the fresh graduates would have to go back to the academy after the jounin teachers had weeded out the ones not suited for the work with their own tests.

But graduation was old news now as Naruto stood facing his supposedly twin sister on a training grounds that belonged to the Namikaze family. They had spectators there as well as Sakura, Ino and Hinata had their reasons for wanting to be here.

"Any rules?" Tayuya asked as she stretched a little warming up for the fight.

"No" Naruto answered with a shake of his head "But I would like if you went all out from the start, saves us a lot of time"

Ino and Sakura stared at each other, they were both wondering what Naruto would show them this time. They were sure of one thing though, Tayuya would get her ass kicked. Hinata however was looking at the siblings with a smirk. Tayuya was a decent kunoichi who would have no trouble beating up her worm, she thought.

Tayuya laughed "Want to get this over with quickly, loser?"

Naruto frowned "Begin!" he yelled before he half heartedly ran towards Tayuya at a very slow pace, it looked more like he was jogging than running.

Tayuya snorted as she saw that before charging Naruto at a much more respectable running speed. As she neared Naruto she raised her left arm for a quick jab, a big mistake as Naruto grabbed her arm and held it hard. He completely overpowered her, preventing her from moving.

"I told you to go all out, don't start with taijutsu" Naruto said as he let go of her arm "Come at me with your most deadliest jutsu"

Tayuya frowned as she began charging a rasengan in her right hand "Don't fucking blame me if you die, loser!" Tayuya charged forward with the rasengan in hand, once again reaching up to smash it into Naruto's chest. Naruto on impact used the substitution technique to get out of it, he then appeared behind Tayuya.

Tayuya was quick on the pick up, turning around with a kunai that had an exploding tag attached to it "I won't fall for that, bastard!" she said dropping the kunai before jumping away to avoid the explosion.

Naruto grinned as the exploding tag went of, a puff of smoke appeared in the middle of it revealing that Naruto had used a shadow clone.

Tayuya looked around trying to find Naruto only to hear his rather annoying and overly confident voice from below "Beneath you, Tayuya-chan" Naruto said as he pulled Tayuya's legs under the earth which had her stuck on that spot.

Getting up from the ground Naruto stood in front of Tayuya with an unimpressed look on his face.

"I expected more from you considering the circumstances" She was the Hokage's daughter and had been trained by him and his wife who was a top level kunoichi since a young age after all "Turns out you're just another loud, weak genin" Naruto taunted.

Tayuya glared at him but kept her mouth shut.

"Since I won, I have a request" Naruto said after a while.

"What ever, just get me out of here" Tayuya said with a tic mark on her forehead. Naruto helped her up, removing the dirt that prevented her from moving.

"You're not gonna tell me to do something perverted, right?" Tayuya asked with disgust.

Naruto shook his head "I'm not a pervert"

Tayuya raised an eyebrow "Really?"

Naruto nodded and gave her two thumbs up "I'm a super pervert!" he yelled and roared with laughter.

All the girls there stared at him with twitching eyebrows 'He admitted it' they thought.

"What I want from you is to stay away from me, I can't stand red heads, ttebayo" he said and moved his hands in front of her as if he was swatting away a fly.

Tayuya stared back at Naruto with an open mouth, disbelief written on her face. She did not expect that at all. Then it was the fact that Naruto had somehow gained Kushina's verbal tic, something he never had before.

Tayuya turned around "You're the one that should stay out of my way, loser!" she yelled before running off, not showing her upset expression that soon turned into crying to the others.

After that Hinata left the scene with "Tch" seeing Naruto had somehow managed to beat Tayuya of all people. Only Sakura and Ino was left who stared at Naruto with wide eyes.

Naruto made his way over to them and got inbetween them. He put his arms around their lower backs and said "Ladies, how does lunch sound?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tayuya_

Tayuya had ran straight home after losing the spar to Naruto. She was still upset about what Naruto had told her, his request for her to stay away from him. Tayuya did not dislike Naruto as much as she had people believe she did, she just wanted him to stop being such a sissy. She ran up to Kushina who was cleaning inside their house and cried into her chest "Mom!" she cried.

"What's the matter, ttebane?" Kushina asked as she held her daughter.

"It's Naruto, the fucker, he's changed!" Tayuya wailed as she slowly began telling Kushina of what had happened. She also told her what she had tried to tell her two weeks ago, along with how Naruto had acted in classes.

When Tayuya was done telling Kushina everything, Kushina was staring at Tayuya with a straight face "I'm not sure if I heard that correctly, did you say alcohol during classes and prostitutes?"

Tayuya nodded slowly before she had to jump back as Kushina went into rage. Her hair stood up behind her and took the form of nine tails as a dark aura surrounded her. With a raised fist she growled "Naruto, you're dead!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

After treating Sakura and Ino to lunch at one of the many barbeque joints in Konoha, Naruto had gotten away from them. He had smacked himself on his head for his foolishness. He had almost made a big mistake on the first day since he came back from his training, he would have to stop the flirting.

A little while later, Naruto had found a tree suitable for a nap, it happened to be a tree located in the garden of Hiruzen's old house. A house where Asuma and Konohamaru currently lives in. Just before he fell asleep on a large tree branch he was shivering, feeling that something was amiss. He figured he might be getting sick.

Once he fell asleep he had a dream, a dream that was similar to what he had dreamt many times before. In his dream he was sitting around a rather large round table a number of old perverted men joined him. It was the super pervert squad which consisted of; Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Kakashi all from his original world. Then there was Makarov and Gildarts from the Fairy Tail world.

"Naruto, we have told you many times, but good job, brat!" Jiraiya said with a perverted laugh.

Naruto ignored him "Get to the point, what is going on?" Whenever he had this dream, something terrible was about to happen to him.

Hiruzen chuckled as he breathed in some smoke from his pipe "Your worst nightmare is about to become a reality"

"But you know how to get yourself out of this sitatuon, get ready brat" Gildarts added.

"Let's hope she isn't bringing a rope this time, Aye?" Makarov said with a laugh.

Kakashi was laughing perversely as he read a volume of Icha Icha "It's your destiny Naruto, don't run from it"

Naruto's eyes widened in realization. The red death was coming for him!

Naruto woke up in panic, looking around the area to see if she were anywhere nearby. He jumped down the the tree and looked around again. That was when he heard it, it had loser all the color in his face and have him shiver like a scared cat.

"Naruto! You and I need to talk, dattebane!"

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 6

* * *

Naruto's whole body tensed as Uzumaki Kushina appeared before him with an angry expression.

"I didn't expect to face you so soon" Naruto spoke with a serious expression, going into battle mode.

Kushina crossed her arms below her chest as she stared at Naruto with a raised eyebrow "I didn't know you could talk"

Naruto made a snorting sound before turning around showing his back to Kushina "Follow me, we will settle this somewhere else"

Kushina followed after Naruto thinking that maybe he didn't want to get yelled at in the middle of the village. Naruto lead them to one of the most remote places in all of Konoha, the entrance to the forest of death.

"No one should be able to interfere out here" Naruto said.

Kushina nodded "Naruto let me start by.." she was interrupted as Naruto started glowing yellow, his body gaining black patterns all over it as he entered **Bijü mode** "I'll not let you have it your way, this time!" he yelled as he did a series of hand signs

 **"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan" (Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence)** Naruto's technique had a large forest grow out of nowhere which surrounded them.

"I won't let you escape" Naruto yelled as he prepared another jutsu.

Kushina responded in a way that Naruto did not expect, she grinned at him "Uh-huh?" she chuckled as she pulled her large green dress over her head to remove it, under it she wore something more suitable for a kunoichi. It was very similar to Haruno Sakura's outfit during the shippüden era, the main difference being that Kushina wore a green vest with a large red Uzumaki swirl on the back. "I may have retired a while ago but I used to be an elite jounin, ttebane"

That was to much for Naruto, this outfit made her look incredibly sexy and showed of to much of that body Naruto feared.

He shot backwards with blood shooting out of his nose just from that. As he laid on the ground in a puddle of his own blood he figured he had two options. First one was to stay which would end up with him having sex with Kushina one way or another. Second option was to run and not look back. Naruto choose option two.

"You may have won this time, but next time won't be the same!" Naruto yelled as he ran, pumping chakra into his feet to make sure he ran fast enough that Kushina couldn't catch up to him. Going back to that house where he was supposed to live was out of the question now, he would have to avoid both red heads for the foreseeable future after today.

A very confused Kushina put on her green dress again before returning home after that, she would make sure to punish Naruto the next time she saw him.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Naruto had ran deep into the forest of death earlier to find a safe haven away from the red death. He had been attacked twice by the red heads today which was more than his hearth could handle. He now sat drinking beer that he always had with him sealed within scrolls. Kurama accompanied him as they sat around a small fire they had created. Kurama was playing a guitar as Naruto drank, it was a way to help him calm down. Kurama was of course summoned in his miniature form.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Naruto asked Kurama who who shrugged as he kept on playing the guitar. It was a month before they would find out about the team placements which meant a month of free time ahead for Naruto. He was not allowed to go on any missions yet, hell he wasn't even a genin yet.

An abnormally large tiger sneaked up on them which caught Naruto's attention. He put his beer on the ground then stood up and removed his shirt before walking towards the tiger. "What you looking at punk?" Naruto taunted before charging the tiger.

Kurama stopped playing the guitar to stare at Naruto with an open mouth **"Don't take out your anger on that poor thing, idiot!"** Kurama yelled at Naruto who was now carrying the tiger high above his head using both hands to lift it. With a twitch in his eyebrows Naruto let the tiger down "Sorry about that" Naruto spoke as the tiger ran away from the clearing with a whimper.

"We should move" Naruto told Kurama who stared at him with a sigh **"Why?** " he asked.

"That cute kitten reminded me of Anko, it's only a matter of time before she finds us out here" Naruto explained. Kurama shook his head as he followed Naruto who had already began walking back towards the village **"Where to now? The brothel?"** he asked.

Naruto grinned "Now there's an idea, thanks buddy"

Kurama frowned **"You know Naruto, there is a very simple solution to your problem"** he was referring to the very reason why Naruto preferred having sex with prostitutes over a girlfriend or a wife.

"Oh?" Naruto responded in a bored tone "Tell me, oh knowledgeable fox!"

Kurama nodded **"You always use condom when you fuck a prostitute, yeah?"**

"Yeah, they're nasty" Naruto said with a nod.

 **"Indeed"** Kurama spoke then paused as he stared at Naruto **"But you do know that you have more reasons to use a condom than just protecting yourself"**

Naruto stared at Kurama with interest "Speak sense!" he demanded.

 **"Where does your sperm go when you cum whenever you use your condom?"** Kurama asked.

"In the condom" Naruto answered with a smirk, he nailed that answer, he was mighty proud of himself.

 **"Yes, and how are babies made?"**

"Hah!" Naruto pointed at Kurama laughing "That's easy, you fuck her silly and then she appears out of nowhere one year later with a brat!"

Kurama smashed the guitar in the back of Naruto's head **"No you idiot, that's not it!"**

Naruto nursed the back of his head "What the hell man, what the fuck was that?" he whined.

 **"Because you're an idiot"** Kurama answered with a frown staring away from Naruto **"It's not my job to teach you about this crap, but I'll tell you this, as long as you use a condom and don't break it, you shouldn't be getting anyone pregnant"**

They had reached the end of the forest by now, they could see Konoha in the distance "So you're telling me, I can have sex as much as I want without worrying about brats showing up if I wear a condom?"

Kurama nodded **"Exactly!"**

Naruto chuckled "Naah, you're shitting me"

 **"Try it then, I mean what other option do you got?"** Kurama countered.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in confusion "There's always a hooker looking for company at the brothel, silly fox"

* * *

This is a perfect example of the kind of crap I always end up deleting when writing a chapter for Senju the drunken swordsman. For this story, and the whole "Three worlds" series it's a quality chapter though. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 7

* * *

The month before the day where Naruto would get placed into a team passed quickly without anything interesting happening in Naruto's life. Minato had given him his own personal training grounds as a home and a place to stay out of people's way. Naruto had gladly accepted it and made one of the tree's his home. Naruto spent every single day doing the exact same thing during the month. He was training to fully regain his strength, sparring with Kurama and of course drinking alcohol. Naruto wasn't just an asshole, he was also an alcoholic.

The only interesting day during the month that passed was when Minato had asked to spar against Naruto. It did not end the way Minato had expected as he was defeated in a very one sided battle. What made it even worse for Minato was that Naruto had beaten him with his own techniques. This spar however made it clear to Minato that Naruto's story of him coming from another world was very much the truth. Putting him here at his own training grounds is probably Minato's best decision in years as he thought it was best to keep him away from the others. Not only was Naruto probably the strongest person on earth, he was also rather rude and had a drinking problem.

Currently Naruto is passed out at the same desk he sat at the last time, next to Hinata. Naruto had made his way here late during the night as he figured he needed to be here anyway when he would wake up. Most of the eager future ninja's are here as well as the team placements would be given in about thirty minutes when Iruka shows up. Since Naruto was reeking of alcohol and snoring loudly, Hinata was glaring at him "You stink, worm!" she growled but got no response.

"Hey, loser!" Tayuya yelled as she ran up to Naruto's desk, which had Naruto wake up and stare at her with a tired and bored expression "Uh?"

"Where have you been the last month, huh? Mom's been worried sick you damn dick head" Naruto's eyes widened, but only for the fact that Tayuya had started using an insult with "head" in it when referring to him. Once it got to shithead, he was doomed.

Naruto turned away from her and said "Get out of my face, woman"

"What did you say, loser!?" Tayuya yelled.

Naruto stood up and faced Tayuya with a mean look on his face "Stop your damn yelling, bitch!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at Naruto with shocked expressions. Did he, the loser, just call the rookie of the year, the very short tempered, violent and strong Namikaze Tayuya a bitch?

"I'll punch out your teeth, shithead!" Tayuya yelled as she aimed a punch towards Naruto's face. Naruto's eyebrows twitched 'So I'm already a shithead' he thought in annoyance as he grabbed Tayuya's wrist with his right hand before it connected to his face. "Bad girls gets slapped" Naruto spoke in quiet tone which had Tayuya's eyes widened. Naruto spun her around then gave her the same treatment Hinata got one month ago.

"KYAAAA!" Tayuya squealed before running back to her desk "I'll remember this, shithead!"

Naruto grinned as he saw the redhead flee 'And stay away!' he thought. Some were not happy with how Naruto treated Tayuya though, the girls for obvious reasons but also the boys. Tayuya was hated by most of the grown ups in the village due to her hosting the nine-tailed fox, they blamed her for the third hokage's death. The younger villagers, such as her classmates had no hate for her though, in fact she was one of the most popular girls in class.

"Loser, how dare you treat Tayuya-chan that way" A fat boy yelled.

"Yeah apologize, loser!" A scrawny kid added.

Next was Uchiha Sasuke who had made his way over to Naruto with confident smirk "Hn!"

Naruto stared at Sasuke with a bored look on his face but if you looked closely you could see a vein popping on his forehead, slowly.

"Think your tough shit for beating up a girl, dobe?" Sasuke taunted "You'll always be beneath an Uchiha, dobe!"

Naruto's hand shoot forwards as he took a deathgrip around Sasuke's neck and lifted him. Sasuke struggled but it didn't help as Naruto lifted him above the ground "I can tolerate a few loud brats but I won't take shit from Uchiha scum" he said before throwing Sasuke into a wall "The next time I'll break your neck, Uchiha"

Sasuke was coughing, trying to regain his breath. He thought he was going to die there for a second. The rest of the class shared the same thoughts after seeing Naruto easily handle both Tayuya and Sasuke who were number 1 & 2 in the class, let's not mess with the loser anymore.

Naruto roared with laughter as he saw the fearful looks on all the brats "A new Naruto is in the village, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dammit!"

"Wow that was impressive, worm" Hinata said with a smirk as Naruto sat down.

"Not as impressive as your bust, Hinata-chan" Naruto responded wiggling his eyebrows. Hinata turned her head away from Naruto so he couldn't see her blush "Flatter will get you nowhere, worm!"

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura yelled "Why are you flirting with that girl? I thought we were dating, Shannaro!"

"Shut up, forehead girl" Ino yelled at her friend "Naruto-kun is already dating me!"

Naruto stared at them in horror 'How the hell did this happen?' he thought. Thankfully Iruka showed up soon after that. He gave them a speech, a speech that Naruto had heard many times already.

"Get on with it, Chuunin!" Naruto snapped.

With a sweat drop falling from the top of Iruka's head, Iruka replied "Y-yes.. the teams are"

As always all the teams before Team 7 were uninteresting.

"Team 7 consisting of: Namikaze Tayuya, Haruno Sakura" Two loud yells of "No!" came from both girls "Uchiha Sasuke"

"Hn!"

"Oh god dammit"

"Yes, true love prevails!" Sakura squealed, nothing had changed when it came to her interest in Sasuke, she just had two love interests now.

"And... Uzumaki?" Iruka tried to see if Naruto would approve of the name, Naruto nodded slowly as he almost glared at the chuunin "Naruto.." he got a harsh glare from Naruto "-Sama" Naruto nodded in approval. Naruto's teammates stared at him in surprise, except for Sakura who had hearts for eyes as she stared at Naruto then switched back to Sasuke and back to Naruto and so on.

"Wait, what?" Ino yelled "Why do they have four on their team?"

"Hokage-sama's decision, ask him about it" Iruka answered before he continued with Team 8 and 10 which was the same as always.

"That's all, stay here until your jounin sensei's comes to gather your teams"

* * *

 **That's the end of the chapter. Here is a "deleted scene" as a bonus.**

* * *

As Naruto needed to be in the academy in ten minutes he was heading there. He was walking in a rather full street of Konoha with a smile for once as he was in a good mode. Kurama was singing his favourite song for him, a song he came up with soon after Naruto had defeated Kaguya in his former world.

'Na na na na na~'

Naruto bopped his head up and down digging to the song as Kurama continued.

"He will score girls, he will score them all.

The red head's on fire, Naruto is no longer terrified

The red head's on fire, Naruto is no longer terrified"

Naruto stopped walking to raise his arm up and down as he sang along with Kurama "Na na na na na na!" everyone around him stopped walking and turned to stare at him with disgust or horrid expressions. It didn't help that Naruto was smelling of alcohol, had dirty clothes and a half empty beer bottle in his other hand.

"Mom what is he doing?" A young girl asked her mother who covered the girls eyes "Don't look at him"

Naruto noticed the looks he was getting but shrugged it off as he kept walking "Naruto's on fire, Kushina is terrified! Naruto's on fire, Tayuya is terrified!"

'Hey that's not how the song goes' Kurama said in a very upset tone.

"NANANANANA!" Naruto roared as he ran the last bit up to the academy's entrance.

(AN: Search for "Will Griggs on fire" on youtube if you didn't get the reference"

Once Naruto entered the classroom he saw that once again everyone was there early, anxious to start their ninja careers. Naruto took a seat next to Hinata as usual, when she noticed him she snorted "You stink, worm!" she said and held her nose. Naruto ignored it, but he was frowning for a different reason. Kurama had begun singing the same song but with the original lyrics.

"Naruto's always scoring, Fire Country's own beast.

From Kushina to Tayuya, they're the ones in red and green.

Twenty eight this weekend, he never stood a chance.

And don't forget the others, I heard about a dance"

By now Naruto had managed to block out the sound of Kurama's voice fully as he glared at his own fist "Fuck you, Kurama!" Naruto yelled out loud in the classroom.

* * *

I put up a new poll on my profile page where you can vote on two characters from the prequel "Naruto Of Three Worlds" that may appear in this story. If you vote for Tayuya that would mean two Tayuya's would be in this world at the same time instead of her taking over the other Tayuya's body. Same applies for all other characters that already exists. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 8

* * *

Once Iruka left the classroom most of the genin stayed and waited for their new jounin teachers to pick them up. But Naruto had left soon after Iruka did. He had to get away before Kurenai entered the classroom, he was not sure if he was going to be able to hold himself back from flirting with her. He decided to go back to the house where his family lives to explore his alternative selves room. Naruto did not want to believe that a Naruto from any Naruto world could be that lame, so he wanted to find anything that could prove that he wasn't. Yes, Naruto was referring to all parallel Elemental Nation worlds as the Naruto worlds. He figured he had earned that by now.

This was a perfect opportunity for it since neither Minato or Tayuya would be at home. With a little luck maybe Kushina had left for grocery shopping, he remembered she usually did it around this time of the day. He entered the house through the front door which was unlocked, a sign of Kushina being home.

With an irritated frown Naruto made his way up the stairs heading towards the room of his alternative self. Halfway up the stairs he began hearing noises coming from a room downstairs, it sounded like Kushina. Naruto knew this sound to well and it was the reason he sneakily walked down the stairs then towards the room where the sounds came from. The door to the room was half opened it as he peeked inside to see Kushina pleasuring herself.

With a grin Naruto used a transparency technique to hide himself, it was one of the most useful techniques he learned from Jiraiya. For several minutes Naruto stared at Kushina with a nosebleed as she fingered herself to an orgasm. Once she was done and began dressing herself, Naruto left the room as the fun was over. On his way back up towards his room he started to think that it was weird for Kushina to masturbate.

Her husband, Minato, was someone who knew both the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) and Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) which he could easily use in combination to help Kushina settle her lust. There wasn't much else do anyway as the Hokage during the days. Naruto would know since he was pretty much forced to take the position of Hokage by Tsunade who was tired of the job, a few years after Naruto defeated Kaguya and the Akatsuki in his former world.

Maybe Minato was cheating on her and didn't have the energy to satisfy his wife's needs, Naruto thought. No, Naruto couldn't see that being possible. Minato was to much of a wimp to put himself in a position where he might have an angry red head after him.

Maybe he was gay? Naruto thought it was the most logical explanation, it wouldn't surprise him in the least if it turned out that way. He would have to solve this puzzle, hopefully today, before Kushina would look elsewhere for satisfaction, namely to himself.

While Naruto was thinking over these things he had finished checking up on his room. He found nothing of interest, nothing that would give Naruto reason to believe that his alter self wasn't the biggest loser on earth. Since it was pretty much confirmed now, Naruto decided to drink in his sorrow. He pulled out a sake bottle and made his way down the stairs again.

"Wahaha" he laughed as he walked down the stairs "I'm Uzumaki Naruto bitches"

"Naruto?!" Kushina yelled in surprise from the kitchen "Is that you?"

"Shit!" Naruto exclaimed loudly before he used the Bijü cloak to help teleport out of the house before she could capture him.

His next destination was the Hokage tower to pay a visit to Minato. He had forgotten about his team and the fact that Kakashi was going to pick them up soon. It was more important to him to make sure that Minato wasn't gay as he feared.

He stood outside the windows of Minato's office, his first thought was to jump through the window and make a cool entrance. But when he remembered what horrible things he might see if he were to surprise to supposedly gay hokage, he thought otherwise. Naruto knocked lightly on the window which had Minato quickly hide something that looked as a comic book.

After Minato turned around and saw Naruto he opened the window for him.

"Naruto? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with your team?" He asked.

Naruto shook his head "I have more important matters to attend to now, substitute hokage"

Minato responded in a depressed tone "At least call me tou-san.."

Naruto jumped inside through the open window, landing next to Minato. He then spat on the floor which had Minato's eyebrows twitch.

"What do you want, gaki?" Minato asked.

"You?" Naruto pointed at Minato with a serious expression. The room was silent for a few seconds as they stared at each other.

With a twitch in his eyebrow Naruto yelled "Tell me you're not gay, dattebayo!"

Minato backed off with his hands held up in a defensive manner "No, what ever gave you that idea?" he asked.

"Reasons!" Naruto responded loudly.

Minato's eyebrows started twitching along with Naruto's "Like I said I'm not gay Naruto.." he said in an irritated tone.

"Good" Naruto spoke before his eyes widened dramatically "Then take care of your fucking wife, you lazy ass substitute hokage!" he yelled before bursting off through a closed window, breaking it in the process.

With a sigh a slightly confused Minato sat down in his chair again in front of his desk.

"Baka musoko" (Idiot son) Minato said as he picked up the same comic he was reading earlier from a drawer "Who needs real women when there's 2D!" he yelled as he held up a manga comic with several female warriors on the cover "2D! 2D! 2D!" Minato cheered loudly with his arm raised above his head.

* * *

The poll about which character you want to appear in this story from the prequel "Naruto Of Three Worlds" will stay open for a while longer. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 9

* * *

After Naruto's quick visit to the Hokage's office he was walking towards his next destination, The Ichiraku ramen stand. It was almost lunch time so it was the perfect time to get thirty or so bowls of ramen and a few whiskey bottles. Just as he was close enough to see his favourite place in all of Konoha he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Hatake Kakashi standing behind him using his other arm to hold a volume of Icha Icha which he was reading.

"Shouldn't you like.. you know.. be with the others, waiting for me?" Kakashi asked in a bored tone.

Naruto forcibly removed Kakashi's hand from his shoulder as he ignored the question. Instead he was walking straight towards the ramen stand "Wait for me, ramen-chan!" he said with excitement.

Kakashi stared at Naruto with a wide eye. He had been told by his former jounin teacher who is now the hokage, Minato, that Naruto had changed a lot in the past two months. Kakashi remembered Naruto just like everyone else, a loner who never spoke to anyone, wearing dark clothes and so on. But the Naruto he saw now was cheerful, carefree and wore blue clothes.

"Uhh, Naruto.." Kakashi said a little louder but still in the same boring tone "I'm already two hours late, lets not keep the others waiting any longer, ne?" he continued.

"Huh?" Naruto responded as he turned his head to glance at Kakashi "Oh, it's you" he said with a frown before ignoring Kakashi again. This time made it all the way without interruptions as he sat down and yelled out his orders "Thirty bowls of miso ramen and two bottles of whiskey, ossan!"

"Hai, right away!" Teuchi responded not worrying about questioning the absurd order. Kakashi who had joined Naruto, sitting next to him, was along with Ayame staring at him with a dropped jaw "N-Naruto, are you sure you can handle all of that?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto's only response was a tic mark on his forehead while Ayame decided to question the obvious "We're not allowed to serve minors alcohol, right tou-san?"

Teuchi responded by pointing to Naruto's headband "See that? Old enough to kill old enough to drink" With an evil thought he added 'And old enough to give me all his money'

'Oh young one' Kakashi thought with a confident smirk, staring at Naruto 'So you think you can party?'

"I'll have three bottles of whiskey and five bowls of chicken ramen, Teuchi-san" Kakashi ordered in careless manner.

"Coming right up!" Teuchi said with a grin as he had already begun preparing the new thirty five bowls of ramen.

An irritated Ayame served Naruto and Kakashi their whiskey in the meantime. Naruto quickly chugged his first bottle of whiskey then yelled "Two more bottles of whiskey, Ayame-chan!" he was not going to let Kakashi beat him.

* * *

 _One hour later at the Academy_

"I'm gonna kill that lazy, one eyed pervert when he comes!" a rage filled Tayuya yelled with a raised fist.

Sakura nodded, agreeing with Tayuya "Yeah, what the hell it's been three hours, Shannaro!"

With a tic mark on her forehead Tayuya yelled "That's it!" as she stomped over towards the door to the hallway. Just as she reached the door it opened by someone from outside, she had to jump back to not get hit by it. They heard a perverted chuckle before they saw a masked, man who covered one of his eyes. On his back he was carrying their missing teammate, Naruto, who had passed out earlier.

"Hue hue" Kakashi chuckled with a blush "Meet me on the roof in five minutes!" before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

In less than a minute the three angry genin arrived on the roof to see Kakashi sitting down with his back resting on a fence behind him. Next to Kakashi was a passed out Naruto who was mumbling nonsense in his sleep. They could make out a few words such as "Brat" and "Pinky".

Kakashi chuckled the same perverted way as before "Take a seat, my cute little genins"

"Uhh!" Sakura faked puking "Gross!" while both Tayuya and Sasuke glared at Kakashi. Soon they took a seat across from him which had Kakashi start the introductions "Let's introduce ourselves, pukey, you first?"

"Pukey!?" Sakura yelled in annoyance "What do you mean by introducing ourselves?"

"You know the usual.. Your name, your dreams, likes, dislikes and so on"

"Why don't you go first, Sensei?"

Kakashi nodded "I'm Hatake Kakashi, my dislikes are... my dreams are.. my likes are..." they all sweat dropped hearing Kakashi slurring his introduction withput telling them anything about himself "My likes are.." Kakashi said again as he winked at Tayuya and Sakura "Have you two ever considered a teacher student relationship? Because I'm totally up for that"

Sakura faked puking again while Tayuya raised her fist as she glared at Kakashi with a red face "I'm telling mom about this you fucking pervert!"

Kakashi instantly sobered a little after hearing that "It was just a joke, Tayuya-chan" he tried.

Tayuya snorted with crossed arms "Hmpf!"

Just thinking about an angry Kushina coming after him made Kakashi sweat as he said "Y-you next, pukey"

Sakura frowned for a moment after hearing that nickname before she smiled and made her introduction "I'm Haruno Sakura, my likes are.." she stared at Naruto then to Sasuke with a blush "My dreams are..." she stared at them again before squealing "Kyaaa!"

With a sigh Kakashi asked "And dislikes?"

"Tayuya-baka and Ino-buta!"

"Okay.." Kakashi said with closed eyes as he wobbled back and forth, almost passing out on the spot "Tayuya-chan, you next"

"I'm Namikaze Tayuya, my likes are ramen, my dad and mom, my dislikes is whores such as Sakura here" she pointed at Sakura for effect "And perverts" she glared at Kakashi "Losers" everyone knew she was talking about Naruto "And faggots!" she pointed with her whole arm at Sasuke. "My dream is to surpass my father and become the fucking greatest hokage in Konoha's history!"

Kakashi nodded and yawned at the same time "And you?" he nodded in Sasuke's direction with closed eyes.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke began which had Naruto wake up with a loud yell of "Uchiha!" before passing out again, snoring loudly.

"There are few things I like" he continued with gritted teeth "But a lot of things that I hate.. my dream is more of an ambition, the revival of my clan and to kill a certain man"

"Kyaaaaa!" Sakura squealed again before yelling "Sasuke-kun you're so cool!"

"Hn!"

"Can't believe dad put me on a team with you losers" Tayuya snapped.

"Maa maa" Kakashi said with another yawn "Naruto, you're next.. introduce yourself"

Naruto sat up straight his eyes wide open "Don't you know what an amazing person I am?" he asked.

"No, why don't you tell us?" Kakashi asked with a tired voice.

Before telling them about his greatness he took a moment to look around the area, wondering where he was, why Ace (Kakashi), Natsu (Sakura) and Tayuya (His girlfriend) was there.

"Hey Ace" Naruto said staring at Kakashi.

"Hm?" Kakashi responded.

"Do you think Sasuke's mom would be up for another threesome?"

Luckily for Naruto, Sasuke's mom did survive in this world as one of two survivors who are still loyal to Konoha.

"I don't know" Kakashi responded with a thoughtful expression "Do you?"

Naruto stood up wobbling around in circles, with several hiccups in between every word he said "Only one way to find out.." as he and Kakashi wobbled away from the others.

Tayuya and Sakura stared in disbelief at their leaving forms for a moment until Sakura asked Sasuke "Didn't you hear them? Shouldn't you run home and save your mom?"

Sasuke stared at her in confusion "Why? I don't mind if those two fools pays her a visit, she rarely has visitors" most of Mikoto's friends were part of the Uchiha clan after all.

"You're okay with those two lowlifes having a threesome with your mom, faggot?" Tayuya asked.

Sasuke scratched his imaginary beard as he thought for a second. He then turned to Tayuya with a confident smirk "Hn" he said before asking "What's a threesome?"

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 10

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi did not get far after leaving the Academy grounds. A weird phenomenon happened right before their eyes. The sky opened up to show a black vortex like hole where five small figures burst out from, towards different directions. They heard a loud yell of "I'm to old for this shit!" as they saw four of the figures disappear into the far distance in opposite directions. The last figure was heading straight at them. Kakashi decided that now was a good time to get some sleep as he passed out, leaving Naruto to figure this out alone.

All Naruto saw was a mass of red which had him sober up. He started running forgetting all about his plans with Kakashi as he feared what that red mass could contain. As he ran he noticed that damn figure had changed directions, it was as if it was chasing him, trying to land on him. He had seen this phenomenon before, it was something called an anima, something that allows people to travel to different worlds.

"What hell is going on!?" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up!" A voice that Naruto recognized very well yelled "You deadbeat father, how could you just disappear like that, ttebane!" The red mass landed elegantly in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"No!" Naruto yelled dramatically "This can't be!" He knew exactly who this was, there was no mistake. In front of him stood one of his wife who was also the mother of at least seven of his children, Uzumaki Kushina. It wasn't the Kushina from his original world who died the same day he was born. No this was the Kushina from the second Naruto universe he found himself in. The nightmare world.

As Kushina began demanding that Naruto explained himself and threaten him if he didn't, Naruto remembered something. This was a different world where a different Naruto is supposed to exist, who already got a red head abomination as a parent.

Naruto composed himself as much as possible as he spoke "I'm sorry my dear okaa-sama, but I'm afraid" Naruto paused as he hiccuped which had his eyes widen in panic for a second. He then continued "I don't know what I've done to upset you" he spoke with a kind smile. If he could somehow convince her that he was a different Naruto, maybe she would leave him alone.

Kushina just stared at Naruto with narrowed eyes before she sniffed the air which caused her to hold her nose "You reek of alcohol as always, baka"

"Oh, is that what's have made you upset, Okaa-sama?" Naruto spoke in the same kind tone "That's because Kakashi-sensei treated me to a drink to celebrate me becoming a genin, dattebayo" he tried.

Kushina just stared at him with a bored look on her face "I'm not buying it, Naruto"

Naruto started walking slowly "I don't understand, mom.. You're acting strange" he then turned around to tell her cheerfully "I'm off! I need to train dattebayo!" before running off with a skip in his step. Kushina stared at him as he ran off, he happened to run into an academy student as he did. Instead of helping the student up to his feet he yelled at him "Watch where you're going, you damn brat!"

With a twitch in her eyebrow Kushina followed Naruto. For a second there she thought she may have been mistaken, but now she was almost certain that this was in fact the asshole that she and many others had married. There was only one way to find out for sure. Kushina was not surprised as she found Naruto passed out in the middle of a street as she reached a crossroads.

'The asshole has been drinking far to much yet again' Kushina thought with a sigh as she dragged Naruto off the street towards her lair. Her lair in this world was a small building located on one of the training grounds. It was a building she and Minato used to sleep in after having trained all day. It also happened to be located on the same training grounds Naruto had used as his home for the past month.

* * *

 _The next day, five in the morning_

Naruto woke up with a bad hang over, something which he was used to. What he wasn't used to, atleast since he arrived to this world, was waking up a in a bed. He also wasn't used to what ever place he was sleeping in smelling of food being cooked.

With a grin Naruto got up to look around the small shack like building just to halt as he saw Kushina frying eggs only wearing an apron.

"Finally up, honey?" She said with a smile.

Naruto did not have any memories of what had happened yesterday after his visit to the Ichiraku's. So he thought that this Kushina was the one from this world.

Naruto face palmed and muttered "What have I done?" dramatically.

"Oh come on, Naruto" Kushina said with a chuckle "I thought you would be happy to see me"

Naruto frowned "Why would I ever be happy to see you or any of your kind, woman?" when he said 'kind' he was referring to red heads.

Kushina raised her fist threateningly with a tic mark on her forehead "What was that!?" she snapped. Naruto started panicking, look for every escape route as Kushina walked up to him and leaned in to whisper something to his ear. Naruto stared leaning away from her "Noooh!"

Kushina just nodded with a smile which had Naruto repeat him self "Noooh!" he said again dragging the word out as he stared at her with pure disgust. She had whispered something that only one Kushina should know of. After realizing that this was his wife, and that there was now two Kushina's in this world, Naruto sat in a corner of the small kitchen. He cried and wailed "What have I done to deserve this?"

"Hey Naruto, I think I got younger or something, I think I'm around your age now, dattebane!" Kushina said cheerfully as she prepared the last of the breakfast.

"Nooo!" Naruto cried louder "The only thing that kept me going was knowing that you would die before me, dattebayo!"

Naruto had to eat breakfast with a broken nose after that.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 11

* * *

Kurama listened to Naruto and Kushina tell Minato a made up story in the Hokage office. They told him Kushina was from Iwa and was supposedly his fiance. But it wasn't that had gotten Kurama's interest, it was Naruto's thoughts and his facial expression. It was finally going to happen, he was going to snap, become the mad man that he, Ace and Natsu knew he would become.

After Kushina had introduces herself to Minato as the sixteen year old Uzumaki Kushina from Iwa, Minato nursed his forehead. He tried to make some sense of out this but no matter how much he tried, it didn't add up. Wasn't Naruto from another world? He had just arrived about a month ago and now Naruto is apparently engaged to a younger copy of his wife.

'Another world' Minato thought in realization as he stared wide eyed at Kushina "You're from another world as well, aren't you?" He didn't buy the Kushina coming from Iwa story at all.

"Hai!" Kushina answered cheerfully, hugging Naruto's arm to herself "In that world we're married"

"Oh" Minato responded with a chuckle "So in that world you two aren't related?"

Naruto snorted as Kushina giggled "Technically we're not since Naruto is from another world different from that one"

"Technically?" Minato asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well.. " Kushina began scratching the back of her head "It's a long story.."

"I got time, I need to make sense of this" Minato said which had Kushina tell him the whole story.

How she had just like in this world married the Namikaze Minato of her own world. Had twins in Naruto and Nami. The same day they were born, Minato sacrificed his life to seal half of the Kyübi's chakra into Nami and the second half into himself. He also sealed Kushina into Nami in a way to save her life. Skip thirteen years and Kushina is revived due to Nami almost losing control over the Kyübi's chakra.

A few weeks later, she found herself with Naruto in her bed, fucking her from behind, thinking she was Tayuya. Once Naruto had realized his mistake he had ran away screaming, running all the way to Suna (Sand Village). A few weeks later he disappeared into another world for three years (One Piece World). Kushina and Nami got their son/brother back but they didn't see the "asshole Naruto" for another three years. Once he finally returned it was in his original body, the none-brat one. The first thing he did was to finish the job as he felt awfully bad about not doing it properly. A year later they got married.

Minato squinted his eyes as she stared at Kushina "Did you know back then that this Naruto had taken over the body of your son of that world?"

"No" Kushina said with a grin winking at Minato "Tehe!"

"Oh boy.." Minato said nursing his forehead again before turning to Naruto "Do I have to be worried that you're going for my wife as well?"

Naruto stood up from his chair and said loudly "Yes!" he clenched his fist as he yelled "Didn't I come in here telling you that yesterday, what the fuck did you think I meant by 'take care of your wife?'"

"Uhh.." Minato began but was interrupted by Naruto who held up notebook and a pen. He started scribbling down on it in large letters.

* * *

 _KEEP_

 _THE_

 _RED HEADS_

 _AWAY FROM ME_

* * *

"THIS! Is what I meant!" Naruto yelled comically.

'This is why the real world sucks' Minato thought as he imagined a heroine from one of his favorite manga 'If only everyone could be like you Yuki-chan!'

"Hello?" Naruto shouted waving his hands in front of Minato who had lost himself in his own world.

"Oh, yes" Minato said blinking "Well, if you're already married then I suppose there is nothing to worry about" he ended with a laugh.

Kushina's eyebrows twitched as Naruto shook his head.

"Did I forget to tell you about his other wife's?" Kushina spoke with gritted teeth.

"He had more than you?" Minato asked in surprise.

Kushina nodded "He had hundreds.."

* * *

 _An hour later – Traning grounds 7_

Naruto was late to show up for the survival training which was what Kakashi called his final genin test. But it didn't matter since he knew Kakashi would be even more late than himself. Naruto was not surprised to see the three brats irritated after having waited over two hours already. If only they knew what he had gone through today maybe they would think twice about the way they greet him.

"You're late, baka/loser!" Sakura and Tayuya yelled.

Naruto frowned as he made his way closer to them "The next time I hear one of you scream I'll take out my anger on the Uchiha here"

"Oh is that so?" Sasuke said as he stood up and faced Naruto "Motherfucker" Sasuke thought it was a fitting insult for someone who gunned for his mother. Little did he know, it was probably the worst thing he could have said right now.

Time seemed to stop as Naruto stared at Sasuke with a straight face, the only thing that could be heard was the wind blowing. Inside Naruto's mind was a difference case however.

 **'Don't do it, brat! Nothing good will come out of killing him! He's an Uchiha! He's not worth it! Think of the consequences!** ' The nine tailed fox yelled out in panic. But it was to late as Naruto had stuck the sharp end of a kunai into Sasuke's eye socket plucking out his left eye. Sasuke fell down on the ground on his back and cried out in pain as Naruto stood above him staring down at him with a mean look on his face.

"AAAAAH! My eye!" Sasuke screamed out in pain as Sakura and Tayuya stared at Naruto in horror.

"Could you repeat that, Uchiha? What did you just call me?!" He yelled as channeled chakra into his fist, the ground began shaking around them as Naruto showed his full power.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chaper 12

* * *

"My eye! My eye!" Sasuke cried loudly as he squirmed on the ground "I can't see!"

"Naruto! You went to far!" Sakura yelled.

 **'That's an understatement'** Kurama added.

"Why the hell did you do that, shithead?!" Tayuya yelled.

Naruto's eyebrows twitched, he didn't understand what the big deal was "What's the matter? It's just an eye" he asked.

"Just an eye!" Sasuke yelled out in question as he glared at Naruto with the eye had left "Why don't you let me pluck out your eye then!"

Naruto answered by lifting Sasuke above the ground by grabbing his neck with his right hand. Sasuke's legs dangled as she struggled to get out Naruto's hold that choked him. "Let me go!"

"Naruto calm down!" Sakura tried

"Shithead!"

"You three disappoint me" Naruto said in a bored tone as he placed his left hand with an open palm above the empty eyesocket for a few seconds. Naruto then dropped Sasuke who blinked as he had noticed that he had gotten his eyesight back. He could even feel it there again.

"But how?" Sasuke questioned as Sakura and Tayuya stared at Sasuke with dropped jaws, he had somehow gotten his eye back.

"Genjutsu" Naruto answered "And you three call yourself ninja?" he said in a mocking tone.

 **'Genjutsu my ass!'** Kurama yelled **'When did you learn that?'**

'The bunny girl' Naruto answered in a bored tone.

 **'Oh..'** Kurama sweat dropped as he remembered Naruto's meeting with Kaguya in the former world. The sight had disturbed Kurama so much that he had blocked out Naruto's vision.

Sakura breathed out in relief "It was only a genjutsu?"

"Genjutsu or not, I'll tell all of this to the council, then we'll see who has the last laugh!" Sasuke threatened.

'Council?' Naruto thought in confusion.

'Does he mean those three old people who should be put in an old folks home?' Naruto was thinking of Danzo, Homura and Koharu. They were Hiruzen's old advisers. In this world though, Konoha's council was made up differently. It had three groupings, the old advisers, the shinobi council which is mostly made up of clan heads and a civilian council made up of wealthy Konoha villagers that has no shinobi training.

"We'll see about that" Naruto said with a twitch in his eye. They didn't have time to question Naruto more of the supposed Genjutsu as Kakashi arrived.

Kakashi appeared ill as he looked pale and walked with sluggish shoulders "Sorry I'm late.. I had to listen to three of your parents berate me for what happened yesterday.."

Sakura, Sasuke and Tayuya figured it was Minato, Kushina and Mikoto who had yelled at Kakashi for his drunken display yesterday. Naruto knew better as he pitied Kakashi who had to listen two crazy red heads at the same time.

"Oh and Naruto.." Kakashi said with a yawn "They also told me it was a bad idea to let you participate in this test" Kakashi began chuckling as he remembered yesterday when after he had drank Naruto under the table, the younger blonde had threatened him with a Rasenshuriken.

"And I think they might be right about that"

"Okay?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow "So what am I supposed to do?" just as he finished asking his question, Kushina and Kushina arrived. The slightly shorter, younger looking Kushina was carrying a rope with her. They had been introduced to each other and the older Kushina had been told who the younger Kushina is and where she's from. After hearing that she offered to let the younger Kushina live with them as she was delighted to finally have a sister. She would probably rethink that offer if she knew more about Naruto, who she's not been told about and still thinks he is her son whose just gone through some changes lately.

"You're coming with us, ttebane!" The younger Kushina spoke loudly with a grin.

"Mom?" Tayuya asked in surprise "Whaaat?" she questioned as she noticed there was two of them.

"I'll explain later, Tayuya-chan" The older Kushina said "As for now I believe Kushina-chan here was going to show me how to capture and discipline your brother, ttebane!"

Naruto held up his hands as he walked towards his two natural enemies in fear "T-There is no need for violence"

The younger Kushina grinned at her counterpart "Watch and learn!" she said cheerfully as she threw the rope around Naruto catching him as if it was a lasso and he was a cow. Kushina began dragging the now captured Naruto behind her as he thrashed around like a fish stuck on a hook.

"I'm a feee-he-hu-hucking geninus!" Naruto yelled as he was dragged off out of Team 7's view. Sakura was laughing her ass off while Sasuke stared at their leaving forms with disinterest. Kakashi felt as if justice was going to be served. Tayuya was confused, did she have two mothers now? Or who the hell was that second person. They even wore the exact same clothes!

Once they were out of the training grounds the older Kushina asked her younger counterpart "So what next? Where are we going now?"

Kushina smiled and winked at the other Kushina "Bedroom"

Kushina raised an eyebrow in confusion at that. She figured maybe she would give Naruto a spanking, the log knows he deserves it.

* * *

 _Two hours later_

The older Kushina was doing laundry outside. Currently her younger counterpart should be in Naruto's room, teaching him some manners. She chuckled as she heard Naruto scream out in pain once again, it had happened a lot the last hour. But after the loud scream she heard an even louder noise, it sounded as if something big just broke inside the house and it came from upstairs. She rushed into the house and up the stairs then into Naruto's room to check if everything is alright. What she saw made her blush.

In Naruto's now destroyed bed both he and the younger Kushina was naked as they laid on a mattress that had been pushed down to the ground. Kushina was on top of Naruto meaning that she had literally fucked him into the ground.

Steam came out of Kushina's ears as she blushed even more before fainting in a very Hinata-esque way.

Both Naruto and the other Kushina had been staring at her waiting to see her reaction. Kushina then shrugged and resumed what she was doing earlier as Naruto stared at the older Kushina with a frown.

"Shouldn't we check to see if she's okay?" Naruto asked.

"She's fine" Kushina moaned as she road Naruto on the broken bed. She knew Naruto didn't care about her well being, he just wanted a way out of here.

Naruto's eyebrows twitched, damn woman always getting her way "You know!" he yelled loudly "If you show up with another damn brat, I swear I'll get so far away from Konoha so fast it will take you years to catch up to me!"

"Why don't you just buy condoms?" Kushina asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, shit" Naruto responded as he began slamming the back of his head into the wall to punish himself for his stupidity and to make matters worse he had to listen to Kurama's loud, mocking laughter as well.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 13

* * *

It's been a few days since the last genin tests were held. Team 7, 8 and 10 all passed their tests without much trouble. Since then, Naruto has been given his own team, Team eleven which consisted of himself, the younger Kushina and a now young Uchiha Mikoto. Naruto knew Kushina had something to do with this team setup, she was the one that forced him to make Midori young again after all.

It was no secret to any of Naruto's wives that he had the power to restore or rejuvenate bodies. He had made Tsunade young again in the former world but that's not all. He always made sure there was no evidence of any of his wives having given birth to a child. He always made sure they looked their best as possible. Yes, he is that shallow.

Their current ranks are genin even though they are all at least jounin level with Naruto being on a level of his own. Knowing that they wouldn't be needing a jounin to oversee them, Minato could save some of his man power by not giving them a jounin instructor. He was also looking forward to the mess they would cause in the upcoming chuunin exams. He wasn't looking forward to the council meeting next week however..

Apparently Sasuke had made a big fuss over the "Genjutsu" Naruto had caught him in, he wouldn't stand for it and the civilian council would let them all know it. The civilian council cherished the ground that Sasuke walked since he was the last male Uchiha that was still loyal to the village. The civilian council were also a big reason why Naruto was neglected so much by his parents. They had demanded that they watch Tayuya at all times and train her to make sure she never lost control of her powers. They saw her as a monster, a monster who caused the death of the great third hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

The three elders, or the advisers, were all evil in this world. They shared the civilian council's values, as they also hated Tayuya and blamed her while praising Sasuke as the god among men. Therefore when anything was decided by the council, they would have the majority of the votes as they outnumbered the Hokage and the Shinobi council.

But Naruto would have to deal with the council next week, he would have worse things to worry about soon.

* * *

 _In the outskirts of Konoha_

Uzumaki Nami is a girl who looks like Naruto's sexy no jutsu. She is Naruto's counterpart in the former world he visisted was walking to but also the twin sister of another Naruto of that world. Of course she ended up married Naruto just like most others did. Nami made her way towards Konoha, her home a bit confused on what is going on. What she remembers is being twenty four years old with five children and living a peaceful life together with her rather large family. But now she was somehow back to being sixteen years old again and she believes that she had time traveled or been teleported to a different world, just like Naruto had done when he arrived at her world. That's why the first thing she did was to head to Konoha for answers.

Outside Konoha she saw something that gained her attention. It was an old man in a fist fight with a teenage boy around her age. But it wasn't just any old man and boy that she saw..

"What is wrong with you, brat!" Hiruzen yelled as he slammed another fist into the boys face.

"That all you got, monkey?!" An exact copy of Naruto yelled back throwing a punch of his own.

"Stop calling me monkey, you damn brat!"

"You are a monkey!"

This was Sarutobi Hiruzen from Nami's world and Uzumaki 'Senju' Naruto from a different world. (AN: This Naruto who will be going by "Senju" from now on is from my other story "Naruto Senju Uzumaki The Drunken Swordsman"

Nami ran up to them and waved "Hey gramps!" which gained their attention. Senju stared at her with a raised eyebrow while Hiruzen smiled "Is that you, Nami-chan?"

"Yes it's me, ttebane!" she answered in a happy tone, having found someone she knows.

"Uhhh?" Naruto was staring at Nami in confusion, she looked familiar somehow.

"Is that Naruto?" Nami asked Hiruzen just to be safe as she knew there had been at least two Naruto's in the same world before.

Hiruzen shook his head before pointing a thumb at Senju "Definitely not, this guy is some kind of retard"

Senju glared at Hiruzen "I'm not a retard, I'm just thickheaded!" that was what Kurenai always told him.

Hiruzen snorted out a laugh "As I was saying.." while Nami giggled which had Senju put his hand on his sword "You find that funny, onna?"

"Huh?" Nami responded before she felt her pants fall of her as Senju had cut them off.

Senju was now sitting behind her staring at her pantie covered ass "Yo-hoho" he laughed "Blue panties, how rare"

"Kyaa!" Nami squaled as she tried her best to cover herself by crossing her legs. Senju laughed even more not knowing the danger he was in. The Naruto who married Nami was very protective of her long before they got together. He once found Sasuke on top of Nami in their classroom after an accident where they had landed that way, needless to say, Sasuke almost lost his life that day.

Then there was Hiruzen who saw Nami as his own granddaugther. He was about equally protective of her as Naruto was.

"You dare lay your hands on little Nami-chan!?" Hiruzen yelled as chakra flared around his body "Forgive me, Minato, but I'll have to kill your son"

"Oho" Senju spoke with a grin "Finally getting serious, monkey?"

Before either of them could make a move, they felt an even larger wave of chakra coming right at them as Naruto appeared in a flash of yellow. He had felt Hiruzen flare his chakra earlier and wanted to check out the situation, it was also a way to get away from both Kushina's.

Thankfully for Senju, Nami had put on a pair of extra pants that she carried in a scroll before Naruto arrived.

"Nami-chan? Old man?" Naruto asked as he stared at them while blinking.

"Onii-chan!" Nami squealed as she ran into Naruto's arms.

"You still call him that!?" Hiruzen yelled.

Naruto hugged Nami closely "Oooh! I'm so happy to see you, you don't know what I've been through"

"What happened, Onii-chan?" Nami asked with a worried look on her face as she stared up at him.

"T-There is.." Naruto began "Three of them..."

"Huh?" Nami responded confused while Hiruzen sweat drop knowing that Naruto must be talking about three red heads. Senju however felt pity for Naruto as he had a pretty good idea what had happened to him.

Senju turned to walk away mumbling "If there are three of Kurenai here then I'd rather commit seppuku than enter that hell hole" There wasn't anything else that could make any version of Naruto that scared.

Naruto had heard him "Kurenai?" he asked with a laugh "I wish.. I'm talking about red terrors" this had Senju stop walking and turn towards Konoha again.

"Then make haste, I'm thirsty~ttebayo"

Naruto stopped him by holding his shoulder, which gained him a mean look from Senju as he removed the hand from his shoulder forcefully.

"Did we meet?" Naruto asked as he stared down Senju who stared back at him.

"Ngh" he exclaimed after having thinking to hard.

This had Naruto's eyebrow twitch as he realized who this was "You're..."

Senju grinned "I'm Senju, Yoroshiku!" he yelled in greeting.

'No, No, No, No!' Naruto repeated in his mind as his jaw dropped. If this retard was going to roam freely in this world his reputation as a bad ass motherfucker would be ruined. But more importantly, Kurenai's innocence would be in danger. He didn't even have a chance to ask her out an date yet. He couldn't think of any other way.. He would have to kill him.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 14

* * *

Naruto had thought that his short visit to a world where he met this drunken swordsman who thought he was a Senju, was a dream. After all he had only been there for about half a day before waking up in his own bed in between two red terrors. From what he remembers, this Naruto was quite a decent swordsman user and seemed quite powerful even as a thirteen year old.

Since he was looking to be about the same age as him in this world it wouldn't be to far fetched to guess that he was in fact older than he appeared just like everyone else that had traveled to this world recently. That meant that he must have gotten stronger and deadlier as he gained more experience in the battle field. Naruto decided to approach him carefully as the other Naruto in front of him might very well be able to match him in skill.

"Shine!" (die) Naruto yelled as he charged Senju with a rasengan in hand.

Senju grabbed the sheath of his sword about to draw it **"Ittoryu Iai"**

"Your swords techniques won't work against me, weak ass idiot" Naruto yelled as he cackled like a madman charging towards Senju.

 **"Hiraishingiri!"** Senju spoke as he pierced his sword through Naruto's neck. Naruto fell down on the ground laying in a puddle of his own blood that spilled out of neck.

"It.. is.. done" Senju slowly said as he walked towards Konoha with a sake bottle in hand "Now where is that baka-onna"

'How the hell did that happen' Naruto wondered as Kurama healed the wounds while laughing at him.

'Serves you right for underestimating him, you have lost your touch' Kurama said as the large wound on Naruto's neck closed as if he was never wounded in the first place.

Both Nami and Hiruzen was staring at Naruto in surprise "He lost!?" they thought out loud at the same time.

Naruto stood up dusting off his pants "The next time I see that brat.." he mumbled in anger.

"I never thought you wold lose to someone like that.." Hiruzen spoke with a chuckle as they walked towards Konoha.

"Shut it, old man!" Naruto yelled glaring at him.

* * *

 _Twenty minuter later in the Hokage's office_

Minato was staring wide eyed at Naruto, Hiruzen and a female version of Naruto named Nami who had earlier cried as she had ran into his arms, crying out "Daddy!". He had just been told who they are and where they come from.

"You're saying there is another Naruto who is a dangerous sword user loose in Konoha?"

With a twitch in his eyebrow Naruto replied "He's harmless, he couldn't hurt a fly even if he tried"

Nami sweatdropped "He put a sword through your neck, onii-chan"

Hiruzen nodded "At first glance I thought he was a harmless idiot, but there is no mistake that Naruto would have been dead if he wasn't close to immortal thanks to his healing abilities"

"Do you think he is an enemy to Konoha?" Minato asked.

"No" Naruto answered quickly "The only reason he did that in the first place was because I was aiming a rasengan to his head"

Minato stared at Naruto with squinted eyes "Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to kill him" Naruto answered simply.

'Maybe I'm worrying about the wrong Naruto' Minato thought as he nursed his forehead "I would like to speak with the other Naruto, could you bring him here?"

"Yeah go get him, onii-chan" Nami said pushing Naruto out the door.

"This is a mission for you, Naruto almighty" Hiruzen added as he helped Nami pushing Naruto out of the office.

"Why don't you do it, huh!?" Naruto yelled at them.

"He's a pervert" Nami responded in a disgusted tone.

"He's weird" Hiruzen responded the same way.

Minato thought that now he had seen and heard it all. Nothing would surprise him anymore.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Naruto had finally managed to pinpoint Senju's location. That sneaky bastard was hard to find even though Naruto was also the best when it come to sensing chakra signatures. The location he found him in was a strip club where it was ladies night tonight. If memory serves Naruto correct, that meant it would be male strippers today. Was it possible that this idiot version of himself also was a homosexual? Naruto wondered.

Preparing himself mentally for what horrible images he might see in there, Naruto made his way inside. Inside he stopped to stare at the stage with an open jaw. In the crowd was many of Konoha's well known kunoichi. Anko, Yugao and Kurenai to name a few. Hell even Yoshino Nara was there.

One the stage was a shirtless Senju humping air as the women gave him cat calls and cheered him on to a song that went something like this.

~I'm too sexy for your party.

Too sexy for your party.

No way I'm disco dancing.

Cause I'm a model, you know what I mean.

And I do my little turn on the catwalk.

Yeah, on the catwalk.~

Naruto stared in horror as Senju removed his pants revealing that he didn't wear any underwear under them. All the women along with Naruto found themselves staring wide eyed at Senju in complete silence as Senju did the helicopter with his dick. This dick had a name of it's own. Senju had named it"King Cobra" as he found it fitting for his abnormally large dick. Yes, he beat Naruto by a long shot.

"Wow!" Anko said licking her lips "How much for a private dance?"

"I'll take care of you later, Anko-chan" Senju responded with a wink then frowned as he turned to Kurenai "Take that, baka-onna" he muttered.

"NANI!" Naruto yelled. He found this outrageous. Why the hell did this idiot version of himself get such a blessing downstairs.

 **'Maybe all his missing brain cells gathered down there instead'** Kurama commented.

Naruto's eyebrows twitched as he made his way towards the stage "Hey bakayaro!"

Senju was swinging the king cobra like a lasso as he raised an eyebrow staring at Naruto "Arara?" he responded as he squinted his eyes to get a better look at who was approaching him "Didn't I.. kill you?" he asked slowly.

Naruto's eyebrows twitched "Stop swinging that thing around"

Senju nodded as he stopped, crossing his arms above his chest receiving disappointed yells from the women "What do you want?" Senju asked.

"The substitute Hokage wants to talk to you"

Naruto got Senju off the stage a few minutes later and managed to bring him with him to the Hokage's office. On his way there was the moment that Naruto realized there was a challenger for top dog in this world. But Naruto wouldn't go down without a fight, he would have to put in some work to make sure he stays on top. After Senju had finished talking with Minato, Naruto planned to remind Senju of their last meeting. It seems the brat may have forgotten who he is.

"I'm a fucking genius!" Naruto roared as he walked together with Senju in the middle of a Konoha street leading up to the Hokage tower.

"Senju.." Senju whispered.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 15

* * *

"Huh, Tou-san?" Was the first thing Senju said as he stepped into the Hokage's office together with Naruto.

"Not quite.." Minato began but was interrupted as Senju turned to Naruto and asked "How come the one woman man is alive?"

"He wasn't in your world?" Naruto asked in return which had Senju stare at him in confusion before asking "My world?"

"Yeah, you realize that this is a different world that you're in" Naruto said.

"Oh" Senju exclaimed. He thought it was a possibility after meeting Kurenai earlier and doing that strip tease on the stage. The Kurenai of his home world would have stopped it from happening or chase him down and beat him to a near death state.

"So you're a sword user?" Minato asked.

Senju stared at him with a bored expression without answering.

Minato chuckled "I heard you managed to defeat Naruto earlier which is quite the feat considering he's defeated myself in spars"

Senju's expression still didn't change as he stared at the blonde Hokage.

Minato sweat dropped 'Doesn't talk much does he?' he thought before saying "You must be quite the swordsman"

… more silence

"And having a swordsman of your caliber as an ally to Konha would be convenient" Minato continued.

…

"You are an ally to Konoha, right?" Minato asked the last part almost in a worried tone.

"What kind of dumb question is that?" Naruto yelled "Useless old man!"

"Quiet Naruto this isn't about you" Minato growled.

"Oh no!?" Naruto yelled holding up his hands before using them to motion towards Senju "Then what the fuck do you call this person then"

Minato scratched the back of his head in thought before answering "You're right, what should we call him?"

Senju scowled as he took a knee "I'm Senju.. yours to command, oh great father from another world"

Minato smiled at his son from another world "So you will work for me then?"

Senju nodded as he stood up "Sake.. yes it's what I want to get paid" he walked towards the exit "And I'll find your wife when I want to get laid"

"Yo-hoho" Senju laughed as he shut the door before leaving "SENJU JOKE!"

"Hey wait up, ttebayo!" Naruto yelled as he ran after Senju.

"Huh?" Senju said as he turned around to look at Naruto who chased after him.

"You crazy or something? Why would you willingly offer yourself to the red terrors!?" Naruto yelled.

Senju raised an eyebrow "Red terrors?" he seemed to recall something but only remember parts of it "Have we met?"

"Oho? You finally remember me!?" Naruto with excitement, of course everyone eventually remembers Naruto the great.

Senju was trying to think again, something he struggled with as he showed a pained expression "Ngh!" he exclaimed before saying "No, I must have been mistaken"

Naruto held up his index and middle finger for a hand sign "Let me remind you, Henge!" in a puff of smoke Naruto used the transformation technique to change his appearance to his older self.

"Remember me now, brat?" Naruto asked as the smoke cleared.

Senju's eyes widened "You are.." he began.

Naruto nodded "See, see" he said.

Senju scratched his hair "I forgot.." which had Naruto face fault "You..." he said in disbelief.

"Wait a minute" Senju stared at Naruto with squinted eyes "You're that.. Old bum I met on christmas?"

"Old bum?" Naruto asked with a twitch in his eyebrow.

Senju nodded "The one who took care of Fuuka for me and got me in trouble with Kurenai and the others"

Naruto frowned "Yes that's me, and do you remember who won when we fought back then?"

Senju chuckled as he began walking "That was a long time ago" he turned to grin at Naruto "Ossan!""

Naruto clenched his fist in rage "You damn brat!" he roared as he followed Senju out of the Hokage tower. Once outside they were met by Minato who had jumped out of his window to get to them before they could get to far away from the tower. He had an irritated look on his face.

"You two will be the end of me" He sighed "Senju I would like you to report to my office the first thing in the morning"

Senju bowed "As you wish, father"

Minato turned to Naruto "And Naruto, please try to keep an eye out on him, we don't want him where he doesn't belong"

Naruto was trying to figure out what Minato meant with that, when he remembered what Senju had said just before leaving the office earlier.

"What the fuck man" Naruto screeched as he realized Minato was asking Naruto to keep the other Naruto away from his wife "Better him than me!"

Naruto then cleared out his nose before spitting one of the biggest phlegm and green looking spit he had ever created right in front of Minato's feet before walking off with a grinning Senju.

"Where you going, Senju?" Naruto asked.

"To the liquor store, ttebayo"

Naruto grinned "I like your style, brat"

Senju nodded "You're paying"

Naruto face faulted again "Come again?"

After that both Naruto and Senju got shitfaced in alley sitting among rats, drinking and telling stories. Senju had to carry a passed out Naruto home when they were done, which took him five hours as he couldn't locate the house. Once they finally made it home he was introduce to the whole family including the two Kushina's. Both he and Nami had been given a room of their own so they could stay in the Namikaze home.

The next morning Naruto and his Team eleven consisting of himself, the young Kushina and the now young Mikoto was preparing to leave on a mission. But before that they were introduced to their new jounin teacher.

Minato stood before them motioning towards a person next to him "Here he is, your new jounin teacher" the person stepped forward and grinned at them "Senju.." he whispered. Minato then turned to walk away "Now please get along, all of you"

Minato had decided to give Senju a rank of jounin after he had refused any other rank. And since there was a team that missed a jounin teacher, he knew where to assign him.

"Aww hell no!" Naruto yelled comically.

* * *

 **Some have asked if Senju appearing in this story will affect "Naruto Senju Uzumaki The Drunken Swordsman". Like I stated in the Christmas side story where Senju and Naruto met for the first time, it is not part of the drunken swordsman story. His meeting with the older Naruto from this story, or anything that happens in this story is not a part of the drunken swordsman. Senju is just an addition to this story that will stick around for a while. Another one I might bring from that story is Kurenai just to have someone put a leash on him**.

Thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 16 - I heard it's mothers day.

* * *

"Who is this? Another Naruto?" Mikoto asked Kushina, the prospect of another Naruto being in the world was certainly possible since she knew that there was now two Kushina's here. Kushina frowned "I honestly don't know, he came back home with a passed out Naruto over his shoulder last night but he didn't say much.. at all"

"Don't give him to much thought, he's just another brat" Naruto said pointing his thumb at Senju "And don't think for one second, brat, that you are in charge of me"

"Hue hue" Senju chuckled "It's what the one woman man said"

"One woman man?" Mikoto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, indeed" Senju began as Naruto nodded as he took over the explanation "The useless substitute hokage always settles just for one woman" he snorted along with Senju "Weakass loser!" Naruto yelled while Senju nodded in agreement "Disgraceful.."

Mikoto chuckled while Kushina's eyebrow twitched "Something wrong with that, Naruto?"

"Be quiet onna" Senju spoke answering instead of Naruto, he was Naruto as well after all

"What?" Kushina said in a dangerous tone, moving slowly towards Senju which had Naruto start to shiver 'It begins' he thought.

Senju frowned "Mother of Uchiha's and .." he stared at Naruto trying to figure out what to call him "Old bum" he settled for "Why don't you two spar while I take care of mother"

"Okay, sensei" Mikoto said seeing no problem in that while Naruto was staring at Senju with a twitching eyebrow "Just how are you going to take care of her, brat?"

Senju answered him with his actions instead of words as he threw Kushina up on his shoulder, leaving her upper body to hang down behind him, her bum was level with Senju's face. He slapped her bum with his free hand, hard which had Kushina moan and cheer him on.

"BRAT!" Naruto yelled in anger as he charged Senju who was in the middle of slapping Kushina's ass. Naruto pulled Kushina off of him which had Senju face him with a fierce glare "Huh!?" Senju exclaimed in anger. It was time to let this Senju brat know that no one, no one! Should dare to touch his women, especially within his presence.

After getting the red head safely away from the brutish Senju, Naruto was walking with a twitching eyebrow "Come with me, brat" he spoke to Senju who decided to do as he was asked, he was still upset though. Kurama decided now was a good time to appear with his guitar as Naruto began pummeling Senju who fought back.

 _ **~Old Monkey was hopping around konoha village like a big playground.. When suddenly Danzo burst from the shade.. and hit the monkey with a wind grenade. ~**_

Senju drew his sword and attempted to cut Naruto in half who used Hiraishin to dodge it.

 _ **~The monkey got pissed and started to hit back.. but didn't expect Hinata to block his attack.. who proceeded to open up a can of Jüken..When Yamanaka Ino came out of a Shuriken and she started beating up Sakura.. but they both got flattened by Kushina.. but before she could make it back to the red head cave.. Naruto rose from his grave and took an AK-47 out from under his hat and blew Kushina away with a rat-a-tat-tat.. but he ran out bullets and he ran away.. Because an Otaku came to save the day.~**_

Naruto charged Senju with several clones next to him, all having a rasenshuriken in hand. Senju responded by grinning maniacally "Yohoho!" he laughed before screaming "Come at me you old bum, today is a fine day to die!" as he threw himself towards Naruto with his hands on the sheath of his sword.

 ** _~ This is the ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny, good guys, bad guys and explosions as far as the eye can see. And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be. This is the ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny. ~_  
**

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Kushina, of this world, was having a great day. She didn't even mind doing the dishes as she cheerfully did the choir while humming a song. That quickly changed when Naruto and Senju showed up in her kitchen. They both walked up to her, Naruto standing in front of her while Senju was standing behind her.

"Naruto, what is it?" She asked a little nervously, adressing both Naruto's with the same name. She received no answer from either one, but she did heard someone start singing.

"What is love, baby don't hurt me" Kushina saw a miniature nine-tailed fox sing from on top of her kitchen table. Naruto and Senju started moving their heads in rhythm to the song.

 **~Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more~**

"You wanna dance" Naruto asked still moving his head up and down.

"With me?" Kushina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What, you, me? You me?" Senju asked pointing at Naruto.

"No me" Naruto answered.

 **~What is love~**

Both Naruto and Senju began humping Kushina who stood in the middle for a while before she started screaming. Her hair rose behind her, taking the shape of nine tails as she raged, chasing them out of her house.

Naruto and Senju was far from done though.

Next they found themselves interrupting Asuma and Kurenai's date. They were at a café drinking coffee and enjoying a few cookies and cinnamon buns when Naruto and Senju threw Kurenai out of her seat. They gave her the same treatment they gave the older Kushina earlier.

"You wanna dance?" Senju asked as he stood in front of her while Naruto stood digging his head behind her.

"With you? Sure" Kurenai said with a smile as Kurama sang the song loudly.

 **~What is love! Baby don't hurt me.. dont hurt me.. no more~**

"With me?" Naruto asked before he started humping. He didn't get to hump for long though as Senju frowned before threwing Kurenai up on his shoulder and ran away with her "No with me!"

"Come back here, damnit, this is not what we agreed on!" Naruto yelled as he ran after them.

"What the hell just happened?" Asuma thought out loud as he stared at their leaving forms with a horrified expression.

* * *

 _Later, evening_

It would seem that Kushina had yet to receive her last surprise of the day. She and her family were all at home, even Nami was there. The only ones missing were the two Naruto's and the younger Kushina. But considering that she could her the fox still singing the same song from earlier, loudly, from Naruto's room, she had a pretty good idea where they were.

All of them, Kushina, Minato, Tayuya and Nami went upstairs to take a look inside Naruto's room to see what was going on. A big mistake on their part.

Once they opened the door they were treated of the sight of two naked Naruto's and one naked Kushina in the middle. They were plowing into her, standing up while two small foxes sat on the bed. One with his eyes bulging out and blood leaking from his nose while the other was singing and playing the guitar.

This ladies and gentlemen is how Naruto and Senju decided to deal with their little problem of dating the same women. And it wasn't like it was the first time Naruto shared his women with others.

"What the fuck!?" Tayuya yelled.

"Naruto-nii! Why didn't you invite me!?" Nami cried as she ran downstairs. Kushina had fainted while Minato was staring at them with a twitching eyebrow 'At least stop when people walk in on you'

"I think this is a good time for you to move out, Naruto"

"Huh!?" Senju threw Minato a harsh delinquent stare while Naruto threw the door closed in Minato's face "Can't stop me! Wahaha!" he laughed.

* * *

Yeah.. Thanks for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 17

* * *

The next day things had gone back to something that could be considered normal. Naruto, Senju and the young Kushina were all three allowed to keep living in Minato's home. Minato did not care about their weird relationship, it was not a problem for him since all he cared for was his 2D women. And even though two versions of his own son had had sex with Kushina, she was from a different world, meaning it was not his wife they had courted.

Today Team Senju found themselves on training grounds seven, meeting up with Team 7. Minato had given Team Senju a mission to introduce themselves to all the rookie teams and spend a day training with them. Naruto was furious when he heard about it, not wanting to deal with two red heads at the same time.

After arriving at the training grounds they found Team 7 all there waiting for them.

"Mom?" Sasuke asked in a surprised tone.

"Mom?" Sakura questioned loudly as she stared at Sasuke then to Mikoto "What, no fucking way, she's our age!" she screamed.

Sasuke hummed as he studied his mom closer "Now that you mention it.."

"I can't believe this" Tayuya spat glaring at Naruto "I have to spend the whole day training with a fucking loser"

"Tayuya.." Kushina said with a tic mark on her forehead making her way over to her "What was that?" Tayuya decided that now was a good time to keep her mouth shut.

In the meantime Naruto was tilting his head as he stared at Senju who stood behind Kakashi with his hands on the sheath of his sword.

"You dare show yourself before me in broad daylight, Uchiha" Senju whispered which had Kakashi who had face in a volume of Icha Icha, jump in surprise before turning around to see that grinning face of Senju.

 **"Ittoryu.."**

Naruto pointed at Senju and yelled "No, don't fucking do that, I'm not wasting chakra reviving them both"

Senju grabbed his sword and started slamming it down on the ground in rage "Why.." Slam "Can" Slam "I never" Slam "be allowed to kill" Slam "The fucking" Slam "Uchihas?"

Naruto ignored Senju's outrage as he walked a few steps closer to Kakashi "Since you all know who I am already, let me introduce my team"

Kakashi nodded a little hesitantly, wondering if Minato and Kushina had triplets instead of twins, but keeping their child a secret from everyone.

Naruto pointed a thumb lazily towards Kushina "As you can see, we have one of them as well. Her name is Kushina, and no she is not my mom"

Naruto then smiled as he pointed with his whole arm towards Mikoto "And this is Sasuke's mom, Mikoto" Naruto stopped as he turned to give Senju a harsh glare as he fell out of an empty barrel that used to have beer in it. Senju stared at Naruto with a bored expression, releasing a long burp. He then shook his head with a snort before unsealing another large beer barrel, diving straight into it, face first.

Naruto returned to his introductions "As I was saying, her name is Mikoto.. I rejuvenated her, turning her back to the age of sixteen" This had Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi stare at him wide eyed while Tayuya shook her head "Bull shit" she muttered.

Naruto grinned as he stared straight as Sasuke "Then I fucked her" then he pointed at Senju "Then he fucked her"

Sasuke snorted "Only a dead-last would come up with something like that"

Naruto cleared his throat, throwing a thumb back at Senju who sat inside the beer barrel staring at them with a frown.

"And this our sensei, Senju.." When Naruto ended his sentence Senju fell out the barrel again. This time he stood up and began shaking his body as if he was trying to shake of something disgusting that had plastered itself on him. He then with a shaking hand unsealed a normal sized sake bottle which he chugged, emptying it's contents within a few seconds.

"Brat, where do you keep getting all that booze from?" Naruto asked.

"Monkey.." Senju answered in a bored tone before asking "Want some?"

Naruto didn't answer that instead he just grabbed the sake bottle Senju was holding up "Monkey? You mean the old man?"

"No" Senju said with a chuckle "I mean the old monkey"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he asked "You know he's not really a monkey, right?"

Senju narrowed his eyes, staring at Naruto for a few seconds before demanding "Speak sense!"

'Noooh' Naruto thought in irritation shaking his head "Shut up damn brat!" he yelled loudly pulling his own hair "You're the one that should speak sense!"

In the meantime Mikoto was talking with Sasuke, Tayuya and Sakura while Kakashi had approached Kushina.

"So you're Kushina?" he asked.

"Yes Kakashi" Kushina answered with a sigh "Haven't Minato told you about me and Senju?"

"No he didn't.."

"Make sure to ask him about it later today then, because if I told you, you wouldn't believe me"

"Hey sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah?" Senju answered.

"Give me a mission, ttebayo!"

"We are on a mission.." Senju spoke slowly.

"What's the mission, ttebayo?"

"The mission.. is to.." Senju slurred as he tried to remember what their mission were. "I forgot.." he mumbled almost in surprise as they saw the sky opening.

"An anima" Naruto stated.

"An aniwhat?" Senju asked.

In a matter of seconds they lost their consciousness, as they both were pulled into the anima along with Kushina and Mikoto.

When they woke up, they found themselves sitting inside what appeared to be Kurama's cage, inside Naruto's own mind scape. They were now all sealed within Uzumaki Naruko, a thirteen year old orphan girl who is just about to graduate the ninja academy.

* * *

They are substituting Kurama in a different world for a while. They will return to the former world later on again :). Thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 18 - Naruko the game!

* * *

When Naruto, Senju, Kushina and Mikoto came to, they found themselves within the cage that usually Kurama is sealed in. Only a few seconds after waking up they heard the third hokage's voice and saw a large screen in front of them.

"Thirteen years ago a nine tailed demon fox appeared in Konoha. It's mighty tails could crumble mountains and cause tsunamis. To fight the demon the people assembled all the ninja of the village. One brave ninja was able to seal up the demon but because of this he lost his life. That ninja was called the fourth hokage"

They were currently watching an image of Namikaze Minato riding on top of Gamabunta.

"We already know this crap" Naruto yelled.

Senju nodded "Yeah, get on with it"

The screen disappared and it's place an old man and a small blue cat appeared.

"Monkey?" Senju asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Cat!" Naruto yelled seeing Natsu's pet, Happy, again "Is this your doing?!"

"How do you do, shitty brat" Hiruzen said with a smug grin.

"Get in here and I'll punch that ugly face in, monkey!" Senju roared.

"Naruto-sama!" Happy spoke in a monotone voice "You and your friends has been brought here to complete a set of objectives"

"A set of objectives?" Kushina asked with curious enthusiasm. Before either Hiruzen or Happy could explain any further, Naruto had stood up and yelled "Sent here by who!?"

"Aye!" Happy said cheerfully "If I told you I would have to kill you"

"Was that a threat, cat?"

"Look" Hiruzen began "We're just messengers, here to tell you about your future trials"

"On with it!" Senju demanded as he tried to cut the steel bars of the cage with his sword.

Hiruzen slowly began laughing which turned into a full blown maniacal laugh before speaking "I guess we don't need to delay this any further". Just as he was finished speaking all four inside the cage felt themselves get moved by an invisible force, their backs getting slammed to a wall in the back. Suddenly three walls appeared from above, slowly falling in place to separate them in the cage, making four smaller cages out of the big cage. These walls served a purpose as they couldn't reach each other nor see each other.

"This way you can't spend the whole time fornicating" Hiruzen spoke with the same maniacal laughter.

"Although once you have cleared enough objectives you may see each other again, maybe even get the walls removed fully"

"You damn cat!" Naruto roared "This is your idea isn't it?"

Happy whistled innocently while Hiruzen began telling the story of Naruko Uzumaki, completely ignoring Naruto's outburst.

Uzumaki Naruko is a thirteen year old girl who had grown up in the exact same way Naruto did in his own home world, with the only difference being that this worlds Naruto was a girl. Their objectives will all involve helping her out during her adventures becoming a ninja and as a ninja until she has saved the world from evil, such as Akatsuki. She looks exactly the same as Nami who in turn looks exactly like Naruto's "Oiroke no Jutsu" (Sexy Technique?)

"Who comes up with this crap!?" Naruto yelled pulling his hair. He was so sick of this, he had already done this crap twice and was about to do it again in the world they just left. Now he had to help another female version of himself. This means that Naruto would certainly, one way or another, end up having sex with her. Naruto would like to avoid fucking himself if possible.

Kushina and Mikoto was looking forward to helping out this future female hero of the world. They were still kind of confused by the whole situation, but Kushina at least had seen weirder things.

Senju was thinking up ways he could persuade this 'Naratachiko' girl to kill every single Uchiha that is still alive. Maybe he'll let her play with the king cobra.

After their brief explnations, both Hiruzen and Happy disappeared while Senju was trying to cut down the wall and Naruto was yelling out curses. For the next few hours they started realizing how their time would be spent most of the time inside this girl's mindscape. The huge screen which had shown Namikaze Minato fight the Kyübi earlier was still there, but now it was showing Naruko's life from her point of view as if they lived it themselves.

Currently they saw Naruko and her classmates make it out towards the ninja academies sparring grounds. Their teacher, Umino Iruka, explained they were going to spar against another classmate. Everything was allowed except killing your opponent, which meant everyone was free to use the techniques they had learned, be it ninjutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu or taijutsu (Ninja, Sword, Illusion, Seals, Hand to hand)

For the next twenty minutes they saw Naruko's classmates spar against each other until it was her turn.

"Next up is Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka announced.

Then a large wall of text appeared on the big screen all of them was watching.

* * *

 **Objective:**

 **Help Naruko defeat Uchiha Sasuke in the spar without using ninjutsu and without killing him. Choose one among the four of you to take on this mission. When you're done deciding, scream out your name loudly to begin.**

* * *

"Is this some kind of game?" Kushina asked with a chuckle.

'Who is that?' Naruko wondered, she was now able to hear them.

"Oh! She can hear us!" Kushina spoke with a wide smile "Hello Naruko-chan!"

'Who are you?' Naruko asked inwardly as she had yet to move from her spot on the side which had Iruka who had stared at her for a while ask "Are you okay, Naruko?" in concern.

"I'll go!" Senju roared "SENJU!"

In less than a second, Senju had taken over control of Naruko's body while she found herself inside her mind scape. She looked around the place thinking out loud "What happened?" until she saw the four cages in front of her.

"EH? Who are you, dattebayo!?"

Naruto shined up as he made his way closer to Naruko and did a little dance "Why thank you for asking!"

Meanwhile outside in the real world.

Iruka who had waited for a response from Naruko just shivered as she stuck her face close to his with a mean fucking grin on her face "Huh!?"

With a drop of sweat falling from his head Iruka spoke "If you're okay then get out on the field so we can begin the spar"

"Indeed.." Senju spoke slowly before walking a few steps closer to the middle of the field. He then turned and gave Iruka a bored look "You the.. you know.." by now Naruko's classmates had started laughing at her while Iruka had started getting irritated "What is it, Naruko?" he spoke through gritted teeth.

Senju grinned in the same evil way as earlier "Bring me a sword!"

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Jutsu/Kurama/Naruto, Senju, Kushina and Mikoto Talking"**

Chapter 19

* * *

While Senju was preparing to spar against Sasuke, Naruko's mind was inside her mind scape outside the cage. She had been confused on what was going on at first, especially so when Naruto began yelling "I'm sick of you, damn brat!" as soon as he saw her. Kushina had soon after that introduced herself which had Naruko in tears. She moved closer to Kushina's cage and let Kushina explain to her the best she could, what was going on.

In the outside world Senju had just been given a short sword by Iruka's assitant, Mizuki. He was getting the feel of the sword thinking along the lines of 'It isn't much but it will have to do'.

"Sasuke, Naruko, are you ready?" Iruka asked as his favorite and most troublesome student had made it into the middle of the sparring circle.

Sasuke snorted out an "Hn.." before saying "As if I need to be ready to beat Dobe-chan". While most thought that Sasuke just added the -chan honorific when addressing Naruko to ridicule her even more, as everyone knew she disliked it, they couldn't be more wrong. Sasuke just found his little twin pigtailed dead last cute is all.

"Dobe.." Senju began slowly with twitching eyebrows "Chan?"

Iruka sighed before he started counting down "3..2..1.. Start"

"I will show you -chan, runt!" Senju spoke with a sickening grin **"Ittoryu Iai!"** he spoke holding his short sword beneath his waist as if he was about to draw it from a sheath that didn't exist. No one was able to follow 'Naruko' at the speed she had moved after that. They didn't register what had happened until Sasuke had been cut in half. To make matters worse, Senju cut off Sasuke's head and held it up with a loud victorious cheer "SENJU!" he roared.

Seconds later he was pulled back into his cage in the mindscape, joining the other who were staring at the screen gaping like fishes, except Naruto who was chuckling in amusement.

 **You fail!**

These words showed up on the screen in big letters. More letters appeared soon after that:

 **Your failure has earned you a punishment. You will now be chained to the wall in your cage.**

Out of the walls two large chains with handcuffs materialized which captured Senju's arms, chaining him to the wall.

"Release me this instant!" Senju yelled.

"Oh my god!" Naruko cried "I can't believe you did that, they're gonna throw me in prison for the rest of my life for murder!"

"Calm down, Naruko-chan, I won't let that happen to you"

"But mom, what can you do from inside my mind?"

"Senju-kun.." Mikoto spoke in a low but also very dangerous tone.

"Yeah?" Senju responded in a rather bored tone.

"Just you wait until these walls disappear, you'll wish they'll return" She spoke in an angry tone, she was obviously angry that Senju had so brutally killed her son, even though he is from another world.

Senju snorted in response "I'll fuck you silly, Uchiha"

"Look!" Naruto yelled as the screen showed the exact same text as earlier.

 **Objective:**

 **Help Naruko defeat Uchiha Sasuke in the spar without using ninjutsu and without killing him. Choose one among the four of you to take on this mission. When you're done deciding, scream out your name loudly to begin.**

"I think we're getting another chance"

"Kushina!" Kushina yelled as fast she could before any of the others had the chance. She disappeared from the mind scape as she gained control of Naruko's body

With Kushina gone from the mind scape Naruko was wondering who she should speak to next, with Naruto in the corner furthest away from her being her last option. She had become a bit wary of how the dark blue haired woman had talked to the dangerous swordsman. She figured since the swordsman had showed her something so brilliant which was slicing up Sasuke and the fact that he was chained to the wall, made him the correct choice to talk too.

Making her way over to his cell in the cage she received a very bored look from Senju "You.."

"Yes?" Naruko responded as Naruto was staring wide eyed at the big screen where Kushina had just used a moved out of wrestling on Sasuke. Naruto wasn't sure if his neck survived that, it's gonna be another failure for sure. Worst part is, Naruto knows she is going easy on the little Uchiha spawn, he knew she could do ten times worse, damn red head.

Meanwhile Senju had tilted his head studying Naruko "Would you perhaps.."

Naruko tilted her head as well in confusion.

"Show me your panties?" Senju asked with a wide smile.

Naruko had expected him to ask something weird but no that. She stared at him with pure disbelief and screamed "EEEH!? Are you some kind of pervert, dattebayo!?"

"Silence brats!" Naruto spoke in a commanding tone as he saw Kushina in Naruko's body throw Sasuke head first into the ground which burried his head a couple of feet down the ground. He had been preaching this to everyone, trying to warn them for a long time, but no one ever fucking listens to him, do they? Let them out of the bed room or kitchen and this is what happens.

"Fuck yeah, take that you bastard!" Naruko cheered as she had been declared the victor by Iruka. Moments later she was back in control of her body while Kushina had returned in her cell. On the screen **"Mission complete"** could now be read in big letters.

 **Choose your reward:**

 **A, Free Senju from his chains.**

 **B, Get a comfortable bed in your cell**

 **C, Get a mystery reward.**

"I choose B!" Kushina yelled cheerfully. It was the obvious choice since she figured they would be spending months maybe even years in this damn cage and she didn't want to sleep on the ground.

"Hey, what the hell, mother?" Senju whined.

"I'm not your mom, remember!" Kushina said with a teasing laugh.

Senju snorted "You sure fuck like my mom"

"Oh come on now" Naruto began shaking his head "Why do you have to make things weird like that?"

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	20. Chapter 20

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 20

* * *

About a week had passed in Naruko's world but for the ones inside her mind scape, time moved slower. A full week was about the same as one day for them. But even so, Naruto and Senju, mostly, were extremely bored. Senju who was chained to the wall was catching up on some much earned rest as he snored loudly in his cell. Naruto was yelling as loud as he could "Do you know who I am!?" repeatedly, without breaks, addressing what ever God it was that kept messing with him and his life.

One reason for Naruto's nonstop raging is what had happened recently after they had received another objective. That time they were to help Naruko train and they got three areas to choose from in which they would train her. Which was A, Train her in the three academy ninjutsu to help her get ready for the exams (Teleportation, Clone & Substitution). B, Teach her how to meditate so she can easily communicate with them. C, Teach her how to drink so that she too can be a drunk just like the other Naruto's.

Naruto had yelled for option C as it was the most logical, but just as always the women around him thought differently, and they always got what they wanted. So they taught her how to meditate which meant she was inside her own mind scape frequently, yapping around like a brat as Naruto would put it. And he was pretty damn tired of brats.

"You know who I am!? ME!? Iam Fooo-king Uzumaki Naruto!?"

"Enough Naruto!" Kushina yelled "Pay attention to what Naruko is doing instead, I think she is in trouble"

Kushina was referring to the fact that Naruko's teacher wanted her to steal the scroll of seals which contained many techniques thad had been forbidden to learn by the order of the first Hokage, Hashirama. If she stole it and learned a technique from it, Mizuki would pass her and let her become a genin.

"If only our voices could reach her so we could warn her not to trust this Mizuki person" Mikoto spoke as she frowned at the scene she saw.

Next thing they saw was the gullible Naruko doing what she had been asked. She sneaked into the Hokage's mansion where Sarutobi Hiruzen lived and defeated him quickly and efficiently using the Oiroke no Jutsu, a jutsu that should be added to that list of forbidden jutsu, Kushina and Mikoto thought. Naruko had then grabbed the scroll and headed to the place where Mizuki had told her to meet him.

There she got the opportunity to look into the scroll and learn a technique so she could finally become a ninja and be one step closer to her dream, to be Hokage. As they saw Naruko struggle to learn the technique she had choosen which was the shadow clone technique, an objective appeared on the screen.

 **Defeat Mizuki while keeping Umino Iruka and the scroll of seals safe from harm.**

"Who should go this time?" Mikoto wondered out loud.

"Hmm.." Kushina hummed as she heard Senju snore loudly "Naruto why don't you go?"

"Huh?" Naruto responded loudly "What did you fucking say, woman?"

Kushina who was sitting on her bed, stood up and yelled "I asked, why don't you go, you useless two timing little bastard!"

"You dare!?" Naruto spoke loudly pulling his hair "Demand things from me! ME!? Uzumaki Naruto!?" in Naruto's fit of rage he didn't realize that just like last time, yelling out your own name meant that you would take on the mission. Oh yeah in case you were wondering, Naruto had finally snapped.

As Naruto took control of Naruko's body she was sent inside the minds cape to watch as Naruto defeats Mizuki.

First thing he did was to use a **Henge (Transformation** ) to change his appearance to look like himself instead of Naruko. And you could bet that confused the hell out of Iruka and Mizuko who were in the middle of a battle. That's because Naruto's appearance was almost the exact same as Namikaze Minato with a few minor differences such as the birthmarks on his cheeks and that he had slightly shorter hair.

'If I understood this right, my mission is to defeat that guy' Naruto thought as he stared at Mizuki with a bored look on his face.

 **'Aye. That's it'** He heard Kurama speak.

'You're still around?' Naruto asked.

 **'Yeah..'** Kurama said dragging out the word as he knew that pissed Naruto off.

Naruto blew air out of his mouth as he noticed Iruka was standing in front of him with what looked like a large Shuriken in his back.

"Stupid ass chuunin!" Naruto roared throwing a fist into his face "Can't do it right then don't do it at all"

Naruto then teleported quickly over to Mizuki who glared at him and roared "DEEEMOOON!" loudly as Naruto grabbed him by his throat. He carried him away like that, heading back towards Konoha.

'Now time to find Anko..' Naruto thought wiggling his eyebows. As long as he defeats Mizuki he will complete the objective, but it was never stated that he had to do it now, so it was time to catch up on some quality time.

In the next few hours Naruto had fucked Anko in every single position you can imagine. The whole time Mizuki who had his arms tied with a rope behind him and his mouth taped to keep him from talking, was under the bed, hearing the whole thing.

Hiruzen, a few anbu teams and several jounins and chuunins found themselves captured in Naruto's wood style cages as they had tried to get inside Anko's apartment to apprehend Mizuki. Naruto wasn't done any time soon as there were plenty of women to go through in Konoha. And Konoha was just the start, there were many women all around the world that Naruto planned to get re-acquainted with. If anyone got in his way he would fight them, just like Hiruzen and his goons.

"I'm back baby!" Naruto yelled out with a sickening grin on his face as he pounded into Anko from behind.

* * *

Another quality chapter if I may say so myself.. Thanks fo reading.


	21. Chapter 21

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 21

* * *

"Mom.." Naruko spoke as she stared in confusion at the screen. She didn't receive a response from Kushina though as she was in a trance like state watching Naruto, who had used a **Transformation Technique (Henge No Jutsu)** to change his appearance from Naruko's to his own, meaning he looked like his own bum like self, with the bum beard and all. And of course he was equipped with his 24 centimeter penis.

"What is the mean male version of myself doing to that lady?" Naruko asked even though Kushina had yet to say anything or move her eyes from the screen.

Mikoto frowned, she wanted to get out of the cage to cover Naruko's eyes "You shouldn't watch that, Naruko-chan, cover your eyes"

"Why?" Naruko asked cutely.

That's when Senju woke up "I'll have your heard, old bum.." he muttered angrily. This is not what they had agreed upon, the lousy old bum was not allowed to take Anko-chan by himself like this.

"What I'm curious to find out is how that is even possible, I mean a transformation technique doesn't change your body physically, it's only an illusion" Mikoto said which had Kushina sigh "It shouldn't be possible but considering it's Naruto I wouldn't be surprised if his dick decided to come with him when he took control of the body, it's happened before after all"

"His dick? What?" Naruko asked, staring towards the screen "Oh my god! This is too embarrassing!" she covered her eyes and whined "People will think I'm some kind of freak after this, dattebayo!"

"I don't think you have to worry about that" Kushina said with a sweat drop as she stared at the screen. Something interesting just happened which she wanted everyone to pay attention to "Look" she said.

They saw Jiraiya, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Yugao come to help their caged Hokage and his anbu soldiers. Hiruzen immediately ordered them to get inside Anko's house to save her from what ever person it was responsible for all of this. Jiraiya, Kakashi and Asuma soon found themselves being thrown out head first of Anko's apartment. Kurenai and Yugao remained inside however.

"Hey ladies.. have you ever been fucked for three days straight?"

Kurenai and Yugao giggled "No.."

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

Outside they could now hear the moaning of more women. It took no genius to figure out what was going on inside. And of course, Naruto laughing and screaming "I'm a motherfucking geheeenius!"

"Can't stop me!"

"So Anko found someone to sleep with and her friends, Kurenai and Yugao joined them?" Kakashi asked the old man otherwise known as the Hokage. Asuma glared at him in response while Jiraiya answered for his old teacher "Looks like it, and that guy sure did look a lot like Minato"

"That's what scares me Jiraiya, I'm afraid he has done something to Naruko" Hiruzen spoke as had now been freed from his cage.

Anko then came out of her apartment only wearing a silken robe that covered her otherwise naked body. She threw out an unconscious Mizuki who had been laying under Anko's bed this whole time. "Here is the traitor, Naruko is fine, now go home" she spoke before closing the door in her face.

"Seems there is nothing to worry about, we will ask Naruko-chan herself about it when we find her" Hiruzen spoke with a sagely nod.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head as Jiraiya began holding up his hands questioningly and glared at Hiruzen "So what's the big fucking deal!? What the fuck are we doing out here? I ask you what in the fuck are we doing here!?"

"Well obviously, Jiraiya-sama" Asuma began with a stupid frown "We have a rapist in Konoha. He's climbing in your windows, he's snatching your people up. He's tryin to rape them so you need to hide yo kids, hide yo wives, hide yo kids, hide yo wives. " Asuma then walked closer to Anko's apartment and stared inside a window "You don't have to come and confess, we looking for you" he pointed inside the window "We gon find you, we gon find you!"

Kakashi who had already started walking home began digging his head as if he was listening to some good tunes "Aint nobody got time for that, Aint nobody got time for that, Aint nobody got time for that"

"What's the big fucking deal? Wha the fuck are we doing out here? I ask you what in the hell are we doing here!?"

"Hide yo kids, hide yo wives"

"Aint nobody got time for that!"

* * *

 _Fast forward a few days.._

Naruto was now sleeping inside his cell on his new bed after completing the mission. Everything he had done after defeating Mizuki had been erased from everyone's mind except for the ones inside Naruko's mind scape including herself. The bed he was sleeping on was the reward he had choosen after completing it.

Since Senju was still sleeping as well as he had nothing else to do, being chained up and all, only Kushina and Mikoto were able to take on the next objective. The next objective just appeared on the screen. This time the objective was to free Kakashi who had been imprisoned by Momochi Zabuza's water prison technique.

"Senju..." Senju whispered in his sleep which of course meant that he was the one that would have to take on the objective.

"Damnit!" Kushina yelled as she was started to get extremely bored and wanted to do an objective herself again. The same could be said about Mikoto. But they both had to wait for the next time as Senju now had control over Naruko's body, sleeping in a standing position. He was standing next to Sakura and Sasuke who was still guarding Tazuna.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	22. Chapter 22

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 22

* * *

Senju was still asleep as he had taken control of Naruko's body which annoyed her teammates. "How can you fall asleep in this situation, Naruko-baka!" Sakura yelled which Sasuke followed up with "Hn. You're cute when you sleep, dobe-chan"

Suddenly Senju began shivering uncontrollably which woke him up. He turned to stare at Sakura with a bored expression "Bring my sword, young Senju" he ordered which had Sakura blink in confusion.

"Hn!" Sasuke exclaimed with a smirk which had Senju glance at him for a second before he grabbed a kunai from his kunai holster then quickly got behind Sasuke and cut his throat. As Sasuke was bleeding to death and Sakura screamed in panic, Senju was brought back to the mindscape.

 **"You fail.."** showed on the big screen, even the big screen was unimpressed by Senju's latest failure. This time he was punished by being blindfolded and being gagged, losing his eyesight and ability to talk along with already being chained to the wall. He would not be able to take on any more objectives unless the others helped him out.

Senju tried to yell and squirm but as he couldn't move due to still being chained to the wall along with his latest punishment of being blindfolded and gagged, all he managed to get through to the others were loud "NGH! NGH! NGH!" Sounds.

Senju's loud noises woke Naruto up. He did not like being woken up by anyone "Shut the hell up, brat!" he yelled and slammed his fist into the wall between their cells.

He then stood up and yelled "I'm Uzumaki Naruto bitches" then laughed loudly "I'm a motherfucking genius!"

"Oh no!" Kushina exclaimed with a sigh, she had missed her chance once again as this time Naruto was the one that would take on the mission.

"Are those really my brothers?" Naruko asked with a disgusted expression.

Kushina laughed sheepishly "Yeah, something like that"

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Naruto outside the mindscape_

Naruto had arrived at the same time and place where Senju had been earlier, meaning that Sasuke was alive and well and none of them had any memories of what had happened when Senju was in control.

When Naruto saw them, he stared at Sasuke with an angry frown before spitting on the ground in front of him. He then turned to stare at Sakura for a second before shaking his head 'That can't be Natsu, he has a larger chest than that' he thought with a sigh.

"Hey! What does that mean? Why are you shaking your head and sighing when looking at me, baka!" Sakura yelled at who she thought was Naruko.

"Hn.. Stand back Naruko-chan, I will show the power of an Uchiha as I save Kakashi" Sasuke said stepping forward. Naruto igonored him completely while he stared at Sakura tilting his head to the right while he did a single hand sign to use the transformation technique "Henge!"

He had transformed to his own appearance which confused not only Sakura and Sasuke but also Zabuza. Kakashi who was stuck in the water prison on the other hand got his memories back of the night when he and the others tried to confront Naruto at Anko's place. He didn't know what would happen but either it would be very funny and entertaining or the end of the world was coming.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he still stared at Sakura. This was a great opportunity to mess with her a little. He had finally been able to marry the Sakura from his original world as she time traveled to the world where he had close to a hundred wives. But that did not mean he has had enough of her, no Naruto can never have enough of his "Sakura-chan". To bad this one was just a tad to young for his taste.

"Are you a natural pinky?" Naruto asked suddenly which had Sakura respond "Huh? Why are you transformed into some old man, Naruko?"

Naruto frowned as his eyebrows began twitching "Never mind that! Answer the question"

"A natural pinky?" Sakura asked as her eyes blinked in confusion.

"Yeah you know.." Naruto began as he began walking a circle around Sakura leaning his chin on his hand as he studied her "If you show your naked tush, is your hair the same color as your bush?"

Now Sakura got even more confused, that's because Naruko was starting to sound like some perverted old man "You saw me naked in the hot springs last week.." she muttered then her eyes widened "Oh god, don't tell me your a lesbian!"

Naruto stared at her with an open mouth not knowing to respond to that. No one had ever called him a lesbian before..

He decided to turn around and mutter "Well played Pinky, well played" before running towards Zabuza.

He channeled an odama rasengan in each hand as he ran towards Zabuza and Kakashi.

"I'm a lesbian, wahaha!" Naruto laughed manically as he charged towards them "I have always wanted a pair of these" he said as he drooled a little with his tongue sticking out of his mouth "Look at my balls, look at my balls" he roared as slammed his chakra with the spiraling spheres down towards the two masked Shinobi. Zabuza had been unable to dodge it as he was unable to move due to a laugh attack while Kakashi unfortunately had been caught in the middle of it and also died.

In other words, Naruto had failed.

Once again he was brought back to the mindscape where he could read on the big screen that he had failed and was going to be punished.

 **"For failing this time, you will get a new cell mate"** was the only lead Naruto got before a person materialized out of a small vortex in Naruto's cell.

"What the fuck!?" Naruto yelled loudly.

"Eh!?" Naruko stared into the cell in confusion as Mikoto and Kushina asked at the same time "What happened, who is it?"

"NGH!" Senju added.

Naruto never likes to half ass a mission or a job. Now the one who was doing all of this to him had given him a chance to do it proper once and for all. It was the person he feared the most in the world. Because in his cell was none other than the Uzumaki Kushina from his home world, his mother who should be dead and possibly the only Uzumaki Kushina Naruto had yet to sleep with.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	23. Chapter 23

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 23 - Naruto's Horror

* * *

As the red haired abomination before him was busy trying to figure out where she was and what was going on, Naruto tried to think of someone to transform (Henge) into. At first he had thought of Jiraiya as he is normally the go to guy to transform into when hes among angry women. But transforming into the old pervert now would likely do him more harm than good as he doesn't know just how much Jiraiya has pissed that "thing" off in the past. He thought on transforming into his father, Namikaze Minato as he figured that was the last person she would attack, but quickly reconsidered once he realized how much that could backfire with them being married and all.

The last thing he wanted was a kiss or a hug from another red terror. He had still to figure out which Kushina this was as well. Was it someone he had not met yet? Or was it the Kushina from the world that he had just left? That would be bad as he knew it was only a matter of time before that Kushina would jump him and fuck him just like the Kushina he married. Naruto had not even considered that it could be his mother from his home world. The reason for that is because she died the day he was born during Obito's attack on Konoha where he controlled Kurama.

But figuring out where this Kushina came from was not as important as figuring out how to escape her wrath. He decided to transform into Natsu Dragneel. He had two reasons for that. One, he was someone no one could ever like or want to talk with, in Naruto's opinion. Two, he was an ugly pink haired little brat. Which is a weird thing for Naruto to call someone that is the same age as himself.

When Naruto had transformed and the newly arrived Kushina had stopped wondering what was going on, she had settled her eyes upon him.

"You.." She began slowly, she then asked in a confused tone "Where are we? Who are you?"

Naruto choose not to answer any of the questions as he feared anything he said could be used against him. Kushina and Mikoto did easily recognize the voice which was the same as Kushina's own.

"Another me!?" Kushina yelled out loud which had Mikoto start to giggle "How many of you are there?"

The recently arrived Kushina turned to stare into the wall to her right and ask "Mikoto, is that you?"

"It is" Mikoto began with a smile "Are you the Kushina from my world?"

"Your world?" Naruto's revived mother asked in confusion.

Kushina who sat on her bed at the far right cell laughed "Hahaha.. why don't you have Naruto explain it to you?"

Naruto's mother blinked repeatedly, she could have just sword that she heard herself tell her to ask her son for an explanation.

"Naruto?" She asked as she looked around her cell to see a pink haired man trying to back into the wall furthest away from her, fear written all over his face. All of a sudden the confused Kushina was hit by a massive wave of Naruto's memories. The memories included his many victories, his love interests, his fears (which was mostly red heads) and a few memories of him and the other Kushina having their private moments. She also received one very important memory so that she would be able to find him, it was his thoughts just before he transformed into Natsu.

Kushina began glowing red as her hair raised above her taking the shape of nine tails. She stomped towards Naruto glaring at him and clenching her right hand into a fist "Naruto!" she growled.

Naruto did not know what had happened to her or why she was acting this way, but he was certain of one thing, that red head before him was neither of the red heads he had recently been in contact with. Releasing the transformation, Naruto took a fighting stance.

"Back off, woman!" He yelled, then added in a lower tone "I'm in a very bad mood" as he finished he released the transformation which turned him back to normal with one exception. The bum beard was now gone as it was usually applied with a transformation as well. It helped to keep some women away from him as they didn't like beards.

"Back off.. woman.." Kushina repeated what Naruto had said with gritted teeth. She then yelled what she thought "That's not how a son should talk to his mother!"

Naruto sighed as he nursed his temple. This was another one that thought she was his mother, he figured. He was sick and tired of explaining to people that he was from a different world than their own.

"Listen.." Naruto began but stopped as Kushina had stomped forwards, facing him with a mean glare. Naruto gulped "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked in a scared tone.

"Get him! Give him what he deserves!" The other Kushina yelled from her cell furthest away. Naruko had been quiet since the new Kushina arrived, she was just staring into the different cells in confusion. Did her mother know the shadow clone technique as well?

"Naruto.." Kushina growled before she spoke in a slightly calmer tone "I know you have had an interesting life, traveling between worlds.." Naruto just raised an eyebrow as Kushina spoke. He wanted to yell at her to hurry the fuck up. Before Naruto could voice his thoughts, Kushina continued "In two of those worlds you have met two different Kushina or me.. but let me make something perfectly clear.."

Kushina was silent for a moment as Naruto stared at her with a bored look on his face. There was not much that could make this situation worse with her already being in his cell and all "Yes?" he asked, in an unusually polite tone.

Red faced Kushina yelled as loud as she could "I don't know how it happened or how I was able to come back to life, but here I am.." she paused once again her face even more red, Naruto was about to feel her forehead to check if she had a fever or something when she leaned in and yelled "I'M YOUR REAL MOTHER!"

After Kushina had stopped yelling she was breathing heavily as she waited for Naruto to respond. Naruto however had lost all color on his whole body and it appeared as if she now stood in front of a statue instead of her son. Naruto did not move a muscle for almost a full minute while Kushina catched her breath.

"H-how.." Naruto began, stuttering uncharacteristically, which had Kushina gain a tic mark on her forehead "How, what?"

"How.." Naruto repeated again, waiting a few seconds before he continued "Do you know about the others.. I mean the other you's?"

"I received your memories" Kushina spoke with disgust "Some of them at least, which was more than I wanted to see"

Naruto gulped once again. But he had a plan for this, he always prepared for every worst case scenario. The idea of his dead mother being revived somehow by the very same person or God that keeps messing with him, was something he had thought was possible.

"What color are my clothes?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" Kushina asked at the stupid question "Blue?" she asked staring at Naruto's regular blue attire which was simply a pair of blue sweat pants and a blue shirt.

Naruto nodded before he bit his thumb to draw some blood so that he could summon Kurama **"Summoning Technique!"** he yelled just as a miniature version of Kurama appeared as small puff of smoke cleared.

Kurama had his guitar with him and he put it to use instantly as he began playing it while Naruto sang..

"I have a blue house with a blue window.. Blue is the color of all that I wear.. Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.. I have a girlfriend and she is.." Naruto paused for a second as he did a hand sign which was the signal Kurama waited for "Fuck you!" Naruto yelled as Kurama jumped high up in the air and tried to smash the guitar on top of Kushina's head.

Kushina had seen through it as she smashed the guitar which had Kurama retreat back into the safety of the seal. For the next couple of hours, the other Kushina, Mikoto and Naruko laughed as Naruto was getting beat up by a raging red head. Senju kept repeating "Ngh ngh ngh!" but what he wanted to yell was "Where is that baka-onna when you need her?". The one Senju calls "baka-onna" (Idiot woman/Silly woman) was possibly the only one who could save his counterpart from whatever terrifying thing which were hurting him in the cell next to his. Naruko couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to her jounin sensei, Kakashi.. was he doing alright?

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	24. Chapter 24

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 24

* * *

Hiruzen, Happy and the one they worked for had decided to show a little mercy for Senju as he was given another chance to complete the mission while the others were busy focusing on Naruto's mom beating him up. Naruto thought he would be given a break after that but he was instantly reminded that he wasn't given any breaks. The other Kushina that you are all familiar with and had been introduced too had now also been transported into poor Naruko's mindscape. She joined Naruto and his real mother in his cage.

Naruto held up his hands in a questioning manner and yelled "DOES IT EVER END!?" as he stared at the new red headed spawn that had appeared before him. Unknowingly to him it was the very same red headed spawn that he had just escaped by entering this mindscape. It was the Kushina who was his mother in the world he had just left. In other words, he was stuck in a cell with two red heads who he had not had the chance to have sex with yet.

He didn't have much time to consider his next course of action, as Senju returned to his cell. This time he had completed the objective. He was given three options to choose from as his reward just like the others had.

 **1\. Free Naruto from his misery by having the three Kushina's join cells in the one furthest away from him.**

 **2\. Let Naruko learn rasengan early.**

 **3\. You will no longer be chained to the wall and will have the blindfold and the cloth removed which prevented him from seeing and talking. In turn you will have to take a new secret cell mate.**

"Take option one!" Naruto yelled as soon as he read it!

The cloth in Senju's mouth disappeared which allowed him to speak "Option three!" he roared loudly which had the walls shake.

"FUCKING BRAT!" Naruto yelled just as loud which echoed through the sewers of Naruko's mindscape.

The roof of Senju's cell opened up as the secret cell mate was transported into his cell, traveling through an Anima. Senju already regretted his decision as a smiling Kurenai landed on her feet just next to him.

She threw her arms around him "Oh, you don't know how much I've missed you, koi!" she began fake crying "It was horrible, I found myself transported to some weird world which was similar to ours, but I couldn't make it to Konoha before I was transported here"

Senju's eyebrows twitched as he asked in annoyance "Are you telling me that you are in that world as well, baka-onna?"

Kurenai smiled as she answered "I think so, I was making my way to Konoha to find you" she then gave Senju a series of kisses "I've missed you.." Kurenai whispered.

"Onna.." Senju mumbled as they undressed.

As Kurenai's moans and Senju's grunts became louder in the cell next to Naruto's, he pointed a thumb at the cell and said "They're getting it on!"

Minato's wife just shook her head at Naruto while Naruto's mom glared at him. Naruto's girlfriend, the Kushina who is not in the cell, yelled for Naruko to not look into Senju's cell.

"I can't mom" Naruko answered calmly.

"Why?" Kushina asked.

"Because there is a tall old man here, blocking my view, he's giggling like a pervert while taking notes" Naruko explained.

Everyone who heard Naruko sweat dropped, they knew who was standing there, but they didn't know how he had made it inside Naruko's mindscape.

"Oh, this is gold!" Jiraiya shouted "I'll base my next book on you two!" he gave two thumbs up to Senju who was staring at Jiraiya with murder in his eyes.

"Jiraiya!?" Naruto's girlfriend yelled "What are you doing here?"

Jiraiya moved over to the cell where that Kushina was staying in corner furthest away from Naruto's cell "Well Kushina.. if that is your name" Jiraiya began, staring at her suspiciously "I suddenly regained the memories of that time when one of these blonde guys had a very pleasant night with Kurenai, Anko and the others. Having no idea who the blonde guy is and Naruko suddenly disappearing from the face of earth, I decided to investigate what was going on" Jiraiya explained.

"So you entered her mindscape?" Kushina asked which Jiraiya nodded a yes too in answer "Do you enter the minds of thirteen year old girls often, Ero-sennin?" Kushina asked with a frown which had the other two Kushina's laugh.

Jiraiya's eyebrows twitched "You.." he spoke through gritted teeth which had the Kushina's laugh even louder "I'm just kidding, ttebane!"

"Hehe-he" Jiraiya fake laughed before saying "Now that I've explained why I'm here, can you tell me who you people are? Why is there three Uzumaki Kushina and where is the fox?"

Naruto who was starting to get irritated, not really liking to explain himself to Ero-sennin while Senju is having fun in the cell next to him, answered "Me and the guy that is currently balls deep in Kurenai Yühi, are male versions of Naruko from different worlds. The three red heads are also from different worlds, why are they alive you wonder? To fuck with me is why" Naruto yelled as he clenched his fist "And the fox.. That's Sasuke's mom in the cell over there" Naruto ended.

Jiraiya stared at Naruto in disbelief for about a half a minute without saying anything. He then turned to Naruko and asked "Have they been doing anything to you, Naruko-chan? They aren't trying to mess with you right?"

"Hm, what do you mean?" Naruko asked tilting her head.

"The blond guy" Jiraiya said pointing at Naruto "He didn't touch anywhere, did he?"

"He tried, but I got away, dattebayo!" Naruko said with a grin, giving Jiraiya a thumbs up.

Jiraiya glared at Naruto who glared back at the old hermit "What the fuck is wrong with you? I tried to scare her a little, weak ass Ero-sennin!"

Jiraiya gritted his teeth "What is the purpose of all of you being here? Inside the mind of my god-daughter!"

"Listen, old man!" Naruko said loudly gaining his attention "I think they are here to help me get stronger, they have already helped me a lot, I'm getting stronger every day, ttebayo!"

"So you're fine then?" Jiraiya asked like a worried parent.

Naruko nodded with a smile which had Jiraiya sigh. He then told her he would start training her soon and try to keep himself updated with what is happening with the people inside her mind. Before leaving Naruko's mindscape, Jiraiya had stared in Senju's cell and asked "So what do I have to do to get a piece of this action?"

Jiraiya disappeared from Naruko's mind scape with everyone yelling in chorus "Get out, Ero-sennin!"

* * *

Jiraiya arrived to save christmas.. Merry Christmas everyone :)


	25. Chapter 25

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 25

* * *

"Okay, cut" Hiruzen said as he materialized in front of all the prison like cells within Naruko's mindscape. Happy came along with him.

"Aye, cut!" Happy said with a grin.

Senju and Kurenai didn't even bother to glance at them as they were busy making out. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he peaked out of the wall in the middle of his cell tha the had created by stacking a bunch of his shadow clones on top of each other. This was of course to separate himself from the two red heads in his cell.

"Cut what?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen shrugged "This whole thing with the game and Naruko's mindscape turned out to not be interesting enough for the writer to continue with it. Therefore, we're sending you back to where you came from"

Naruto's eyebrows started twitching as he spoke "I've been saying this the whole time, you stupid cat and old man!"

Hiruzen chuckled while Happy laughed like a crazy mad man. Hiruzen then spoke "I figured you would react like that, that's why have prepared a surprise for your return to the previous world"

"I don't care" Naruto snapped "Wait we're going back to that world where I took over the body of that depressed emo Konoha-hating loser version of myself?"

Hiruzen nodded "We'll send you back right away" he then started shaking his hips slowly from side to side "In a one, in a two" he then pointed with both hands at Happy who pointed a magic wand at them "Aye!" he said with a smile as all of the people in the cages all where blinded by a light for a second. A second later they found themselves back on the training ground where they had been before being sucked up into that Anima. Kakashi, Sakura, Tayuya and Sasuke was still there, to them not more than a few seconds had passed.

Naruto did not care about them though, he was focused on what was in front of him. Naruto could swear he heard Hiruzen and Happy's laughter from the sky as he stared at Nami who was standing next to a younger version of herself. That had to be the Naruko whose mindscape they had just left, he figured. He could live with that, even though he knew how annoying that brat would be to have around. Next to the little brat stood Mikoto in her rejuvenated sixteen year old body. It was the women that was standing to her side that was the source of Naruto's worry.

A Kushina about the same age as Mikoto stood the closest to the Uchiha woman, Naruto figured this must be his wife. Next to her stood two identical Kushina's, one had to be the one from this world, while the other one was his real mother that had appeared in Naruko's mindscape. Naruto had figured this was the surprise that Hiruzen and Happy had prepared for him, so he wasn't shocked seeing her there. It was the fourth damn Kushina that stood next to them that bewildered him. She appeared slightly younger than the previous two and maybe a couple of years older than his wife and Mikoto.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THAT!" Naruto yelled pointing at her "If you're gonna populate this world with red heads, then at least give me Tayuya!"

This had all the Kushina's glare at Naruto while the Tayuya of this world blushed slightly. At the same time Naruto turned to her and said with a frown "Not you" he then leaned his upper body towards her and screeched "EEEW!" for effect.

"You think I care, stupid!?" Tayuya snapped at him.

Naruto gritted his teeth due to Tayuya's insult but figured she wasn't worth his time. Instead he focused on the newly arrived Kushina. He charged up a rasengan in his right hand, then slowly walked towards her "Identify yourself, woman!"

Senju quickly sprung into action by blocking Naruto's path "Settle down, old man"

"Get out of my way, brat!" Naruto growled.

"That's my mom" Senju said at the same time as the Kushina in question attempted to throw herself at Senju, only for Kurenai to step in between them. "Damnit Okaa-sama, I haven't had him for myself for even a day!"

Senju's mom grinned "Tough luck, Kurenai! Even alternative dimensions can't stand in the way of true love, ttebane!"

Naruto's real mom, who was staring at the scene with a twitch in her eyebrow in a very Naruto-esque manner, turned to the to the other two Kushina's next to her with a clenched fist.

"You two better not act like that with my son!" She said as she saw the newly arrived Kushina start a make out session with Senju. She knew it was kinda pointless though as one of the two was already married to him.

Naruto backed away from the kissing couple and the angry red eyed Kurenai that was glaring daggers at them. "She is your responsibility then!"

After that, Sakura decided to yell out what everyone in her team was wondering "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

No one had a good answer for her, only more questions to ask. Naruko was the first one "EHH, WHY DO I HAVE FOUR MOTHERS DATTEBAYO?!" as she held her head as if something terrible had happened "How did that idiot Sakura get older so fast!?"

"Hey who are you calling idiot, shannaro!" Sakura yelled at the younger girl "Who are you anyway?"

"I'll tell you who she is!" Naruto growled loudly which scared the shit out of most people there "She is the damn substitute Hokage's responsibility! Get him over here and let him take care of that brat!"

"Uhm.." Naruto heard from behind him "I'm aready here, son"

Naruto wasn't to surprised to see Minato accompanied by a large group of Anbu's behind him. Although at first he had thought it was just a swam of insects approaching them. He figured they must have seen that large hole in the sky earlier when Naruto and the others traveled through the anima. Now they were probably here investigating the area, fearing that a powerful enemy had attacked or some natural disaster had occurred.

"Did something happen?" Minato asked.

"Nothing serious, you can go back to your office, Minato-kun" The Kushina that was his wife in this world, replied.

"Don't let her fool you" Naruto said quickly as he pointed at the four red heads in front of him "There's four of them now! We can't let them be or..."

"Or?" Minato asked, slightly annoyed by Naruto's overreaction. He found it pleasant that more versions of his wife had arrived in this world. That meant that they could become great friends and spend time together. If his wife was busy more often, that would mean that Minato had more chances to read manga and watch anime, following the adventures of his favorite waifus.

Naruto stared Minato down with a serious expression "Or my life would be in danger" he said dramatically.

Minato shook his head at that then turned to Kakashi "Kakashi, what happened here?"

Kakashi just shrugged as he flipped open a volume of Icha Icha which had Minato smirk "Don't know, but there is nothing for you and your masked little solders to worry about"

"Very well" Minato said before telling his anbu soldiers that they were dismissed. He then returned to his office, wanting to start the next volume of his favorite manga.

After that Kakashi asked Minato and one of the Kushina's to tell the people that weren't part of the team to leave so that he could start training his team. He figured Naruto and his team was already done with their introduction and could head out to introduce themselves to the next team.

That's exactly what happened after that, all the people that wasn't part of Naruto's team headed to the Uzumaki/Namikaze home. Naruto and his team was heading to another training ground to introduce themselves to Team 10. A more accurate description of their walk to the next training grounds would be Kushina and Mikoto pulling Naruto behind them as he had lost all his will to live. His skin had lost all color, turning completely pale and lifeless and to make matters worse, Kurama was sitting on his playing a guitar and singing.

The others laughed as Naruto began mumbling incoherent things.

"RGH NGH TGHHH! I will show you, you damn cat!"

* * *

AN: Check out of "Naruto of Three Worlds: One Piece" if you want to follow this drunken asshole Naruto's adventure in the One Piece world. The events of that story happened before the events in this one. Thanks for reading.


	26. Chapter 26

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 26 - Minato's Master plan.

* * *

Naruto, Senju, wife-Kushina and Mikoto had spent the week training and together with the other rookie teams and Team Gai. Naruto was a little bit jealous of Senju as he seemed to have a certain way to gain the interest of both of the Kurenai in this world. The Kurenai from Senju' sworld – who will from now on be referred to as Senju Kurenai - he could understand why, she seemed a little bit.. obsessed. But the Kurenai from this world seemed normal, just from his original world, but even so she was only eyeing Senju all the time. It pissed him off. He wanted a Kurenai as well.

Another one who was pissed of by Senju getting so much attention from Kurenai was her supposed boyfriend, Asuma. It had gotten to the point that he had started insulting Naruto, blaming him for it all. It pissed Naruto off. He had not done anything this time but he sure as hell wished it as his fault. Naruto ended up offering Asuma a redhead in exchange, kinda like a peace offering. Unfortunately he wasn't interested in that as he didn't have the balls for it. That was when Naruto remembered something. It was something Hiruzen had told him in every world he had visited, including this Hiruzen from the Senju world.

"My potential and greatness skipped a generation"

Naruto grinned as he pictured his old student. So there was still hope!

In the end Asuma did nothing while Senju didn't get anywhere with the Kurenai of this world due to the Kurenai of the Senju world interfering. Naruto was glad that she was here, it seemed like she didn't let any other woman get close to Senju. That meant that he wouldn't have share Anko, Shizune or any other of the women that he actually liked. Hopefully.

As the week passed, the day of the council meeting arrived. The council meeting that was a result of what Naruto had done to Sasuke on the training grounds before he disappeared into the anima. Naruto had arrived at the council chambers together with Hiruzen who insisted that Senju came as well. Senju coming along confused Naruto slightly. He was the last person he thought would be interested in a boring political meeting like this one. Since Senju would be there, that meant that Senju Kurenai would be there as well since she never let him out of her sight.

Naruto would soon learn why Hiruzen had wanted him to come along. When Hiruzen heard how this supposed council was made up, he was dumbfounded. He couldn't understand why these people were in a council, making decisions that should be made by the Hokage and the Hokage only. He could understand the clan heads getting a say and even the old advisers, old and senile they may be. But a freaking civilian council? What do they have to do with ninja business, he wondered.

When the four of them arrived to the council chambers, all members of the council, including the Hokage, were seated around a large rectangular table. Minato motioned for Naruto to come sit in the seat next to him while Hiruzen, Senju and Kurenai would have to stand up behind them. No one had yet to notice that Hiruzen was here, alive and well. That was due to him wearing his old red and white Hokage robe and hat. His hat was tilted downwards, covering most of his face while he had pulled up his robe enough to cover the lower part of his face. He was just here to observe, he wouldn't interfere nor reveal himself if he didn't need to.

When Naruto had taken his seat, Minato spoke "So.." He said in a bored tone "Uchiha Sasuke was offended because Naruto used a genjutsu on him" Minato sighed as he thought 'I just want to go back to reading my manga' before continuing "What should we do, oh honorable council?"

A fat old lady from the civilian council stood up with her fist clenched and screamed "YOUR WORTHLESS SON DARED TO USE A TECHNIQUE ON THE LAST UCHIHA-SAMA!"

A loud snore was heard, coming from the direction of Shikaku before another civilian council member stood up and yelled "HE HAS TO PAY FOR THIS!"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" A third one yelled as the fourth one, another fat one, a man this time stood up which caused his stomach to slam into the table, shaking it as he roared "FOR THIS CRIME AGAINST OUR LORD AND SAVIOR UCHICHA-SAMA, YOU, HOKAGE-SAMA, HAVE TO GIVE HIM YOUR WIFE AND DAUGTHER TO BREED!"

The three elders, Danzo, Koharu and Homura had decided to keep quiet because they knew exactly who the person was that stood behind Minato. They had nothing to do with this meeting nor had they heard of this stupid demand that the civilian council just made. All they wanted was for Tayuya to die so they could get the Kyuubi, or get her to join root, harmless stuff like that.

The Shinobi council was kinda used to the civilian council making unrealistic demands like this, but never did they think they would actually suggest something stupid like this. They stared at Minato with worried expressions, worried that he would actually go along with it, as he always did.

"Uh-huh" Minato responded with a bored tone, flipping open a page of a manga book "As you wish, for as long as Sasuke is alive he may breed my wife and daughter"

Naruto turned to Minato and said "What the fuck did you just say?" with a expression of pure disbelief.

Minato turned to Naruto and stared into his eyes without saying anything. Naruto was sure he could see "2D! 2D! 2D!" spelled out in his eyes.

"Oh boy.." Hiruzen muttered as he removed his hat. The reaction of everyone there was instant "Sandaime-sama!?" (Lord Third Hokage?)

"Hm?" Hiruzen responded out of his nose then turned to Senju "Do it.."

Senju grabbed the sheath of his sword "As you command, Monkey.." everyone's focus was now on the person that looked like a younger brother to Naruto who was smiling back at them in a way that scared the living hell out of them.

"What are you looking at you lowlife?" A civilian council member screamed.

"Stop smiling like that!"

"I don't like the way you're looking at me, kid!"

"Minato, control your spawn!"

"Hue hue hue" Senju laughed as he stood up "Senju.." he whispered before disappearing from everyone view, they still heard his voice ring loudly into their ears **"Hanauta Sancho..."**

The elders, the head of the clans and the Hokage, Minato, all stared in both awe and surprise as the new dead civilian council members that had been cut in half.

Senju stood on the opposite side of the table with his back turned to them, while he sheathed his sword **"Yahazu giri!" (Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Slash)**

Shikaku woke up and stared at all the dead bodies on the opposite side of the table, he then turned to Minato "Told you this council thing was a bad idea"

"Huh?" Minato responded with a tic mark on his forhead "This was your idea, baka. You told me it would mean less work for us"

Shikaku chuckled "Oh yeah.."

Hiashi stood up "They were fated to die today" he then smiled as he stared at Hiruzen "Oh and am I fucking glad to see you or what?"

Hiruzen chuckled then his expression hardened as he yelled "Minato!"

"Mmh, what do you want old man?" Minato responded in the same bored tone.

"Why did you let this happen? Why did you give civilians such power? And were you really going to let a fucking Uchiha do that to your..."

Hiruzen was interrupted by an extremely loud and ear piercing wail "WRAAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto yelled as he stood up. If they thought Senju's grin earlier was scary, that was nothing to his current expression. For years, Ace and Natsu had warned everyone about not messing with Naruto as they knew he could snap at any moment. It wouldn't take much for him to snap either, so they had to very careful when dealing with him. Natsu and Ace had come up with some rules that applied to Naruto and the people close to him.

First rule, don't mess with his family. Second rule, if you're going to hook up with his women, make sure to ask first. Third rule, do not talk about the Uchiha clan, especially not in a posetive manner. Fourth rule, always bring a sake bottle. Fifth rule, read rule one again and make sure to never, ever insult or talk about his mother in any way other than in the most respectful way possible.

Naruto stared at Minato with a crazy expression, bug eyed and his mouth open before grabbing him by his throat "You're a dead man, substitute Hokage!"

When Naruto thought he had crushed Minato's throat, his father had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"A clone?" Hiruzen wondered, had hadn't realized before meaning that Minato was skilled enough to fool even him. 'Then where is..' Hiruzen thought as he stared out the window. When he saw the Hokage monument with the stone faces of the current and past Hokage's, he saw Minato pointing a kunai to Uchiha's Sasuke's throat on top of Tobirama's head.

"Do you have any last words, Uchiha!" Minato yelled with a crazy look that mirrored Naruto's.

Naruto stared out the window as well, what he saw pissed him off even more. Now that substitute Hokage was even trying to take his kill. Naruto wasn't alone in thinking that as both Hiruzen and Senju jumped out of the window before him.

"DIE UCHIHA!" Senju roared while Hiruzen followed after "LET ME AT HIM, SHITTY BRAT!"

'Kurama' Naruto spoke.

 **'Yes sir..'** Kurama responded through gritted teeth, already knowing what Naruto wanted from him. Naruto teleported in a split second to Minato's position, taking the Uchiha away from his hold.

"Stand back, all of you!" Naruto yelled while standing on top of the Hashirama stone head, as he held the Uchiha in one hand while pointing a Rasengan at him. Hiruzen, Minato and Senju stood at Minato's previous position on top of Tobirama's head, glaring at Naruto.

"Let him down, son" Minato growled.

Senju smiled in what could be best described as a smile that would even give demon chills. His eyes had changed as well as he now had slitted pupils. It looked like what Naruto would look like after he called on the Kyuubi's chakra at a young age. The main difference now was that Senju's eyes, remained blue and Senju was releasing an inhuman amount of killing intent. Killing intent so potent that Naruto thought he was using Haki. Hiruzen and Minato was affected by the killing intent as they both saw a vision of them getting killed by Senju in an instant. Naruto did not see such a vision since that Genjutsu caused by Senju's eyes only worked on someone with less chakra than himself. Naruto and Senju are the same person, which means they have the same amount of chakra. Naruto did however get slightly unnerved by the way Senju was looking at him. He seemed like some kind of killing machine, a beast, ready to strike at any moment.

"Senju.." Senji whispered in a darker tone than usual as he grabbed the sheath of his sword. As he did, both Minato and Hiruzen recovered from that Genjutsu, both sweating as they glared at Senju. Their focus quickly returned to Naruto who still carried a crying Sasuke while pointing a rasengan at him.

"Let me handle this, brat" Hiruzen yelled as he grabbed a kunai.

"Why I would like nothing more than to bury myself in the world of 2D" Minato spoke calmly before his eyes hardened and his crazy expression returned "You'd have to kill me ten times before I let a fucking Uchiha near my wife and daughter!"

"Wahaha!" Naruto laughed as he stared at his so called family "Look at what you have done, Uchiha"

"Eh uh eh" Sasuke cried "You're wrong! You're all wrong!" he whined.

Hiruzen growled at him "I have had enough of you!" as he raised his arm, ready to throw the Shuriken.

Senju took a deep breath then spoke **"** **Ittoryu Iai..."**

"In the name of my father, Tobirama Senju, I will execute you, Uchiha Sasuke!" Minato yelled with a rasengan of his own charged up in his right hand.

"Wahaha" Naruto laughed again "After I've killed this Uchiha, you three are next"

That had two of them halt for a second as they realized that something was wrong with Naruto. Senju didn't care though, the Uchiha had to die and no one would stop him.

As Senju blasted off towards them, Naruto spoke "Any last words, Sasuke?"

"I.. I..." Sasuke began as he sniffled "I didn't tell them to do that, what I told them was..."

A cackling Kurama appeared on top of Naruto's head, armed with a guitar that he used to slam Senju away, delaying the Uchiha slayer for a moment.

"Speak Sasuke.." Naruto spoke he moved the rasengan closer to Sasuke's head.

Sasuke then clenched his buttcheeks and yelled as loud as he could manage "I TOLD THEM I WANTED THE HOKAGE'S SON IN MY BUTT!"

Out of surprise and disgust, Naruto dropped Sasuke while Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. Minato released the rasengan as he began chuckling 'Perfect..' he thought.

Senju who had been smashed into the mountain by Kurama, had recovered and was charging at the young Uchiha through the air again "DIE!" he roared, not giving a damn about what had just been said. Senju slashed through the air, sending a visible attack from his sword aimed at Naruto and Sasuke "Sanjuraku Pondo Ho!" he yelled.

Naruto didn't evade it, instead he covered his free hand in armament haki, turning it pitch black, then re-directed the attack up into the sky.

"Speak sense" Naruto spoke calmly, ignoring Senju as he sent attack after attack after him from a distance.

"Ze-hahaha" Hiruzen laughed as he fell and landed on his back.

Minato laughed as well but he at least managed to speak between laughs "You have my blessing, Sasuke-san"

"T-T-T-The council" Sasuke stammered "Have some kind of obsession with red heads... No matter how many times I tell them I am not interested in such people, they always try to change my mind and force it on me.."

Naruto raised an eyebrow "You don't like the red heads?"

Sasuke nodded "Not only red heads.. I don't like women.."

Naruto dropped Sasuke as his bugged eyes became even more bugged "So you're saying!?" he screeched.

Sasuke stood up and screamed back at him "That's right!"

Naruto surprised everyone as he sighed, his expression turning back to his normal one, meaning that the world was safe for a little while longer. "Yeah that sounds about right" Naruto spoke while nodding.

"So you understand now?" Sasuke asked with wide, hopeful eyes "That my ass belong to you, NARUTO-KYUUUN!"

Naruto didn't answer him, he just stared at Sasuke with an expression that was unreadable. Senju was roaring loudly however "I thought that I and Itachi had reached a solution to this. But it seems, the perversions of the Uchiha's has gone so far that it has reached another universe!"

"What!?" Sasuke yelled and this time it was his turn to glare at someone with a crazy, bug-eyed expression "ITACHI!?"

"Isn't that nice, son?" Minato asked with a kind smile "Now you two can hate the world together as you join together in the deepest darkness.."

Hiruzen snorted out in laugther "GOOD ONE MINATO!"

Naruto tilted his head has he stared at his father from another universe with his eyes half lidded. "What's so funny, Substitute Hokage, old man?" he asked.

Hiruzen was near tears due to laughing too much "Didn't you hear him!?" he yelled.

"And you thought I was gay" Minato added with a loud laugh of his own.

"Hueh." Naruto exclaimed in a bored manner before questioning "What did you say?"

* * *

 _Eight hours later, evening Namikaze/Uzumaki household_

Uchiha Sasuke had somehow escaped with his life. He could no longer rely on the civilian council or the elders as they no longer had any power in the village. Thats due to the civilian council members all being dead while the elders had lost their positions due to Hiruzen's arrival. Hiruzen was now Minato's sole adviser as the council had been terminated. The clan heads were overjoyed with this fact so none of them protested.

The reason Sasuke had escaped death was because Naruto had at the end realized what Sasuke's words meant. He was a faggot who was in love with Naruto. Naruto couldn't blame him, he was in love with himself as well. Now this didn't mean that Naruto liked Sasuke's attention or anything like that, his homosexuality only just saved his life because Naruto was kinda flattered. He would make sure to find Sasuke a good man some day, someone who would deeply care for his ass.

Naruto's real beef from today was with his supposed father, Namikaze Minato. He could tolerate Hiruzen and his mocking laughter as he was entitled to it due to his many sacrifices in the past. This substitute Hokage however, could not make any claims like that.

After returning to the Namikaze house, Naruto had immediately been captured by his wife, Kushina. She had captured him by rope as per usual and begun pulling him up the stairs towards their room. His real mother from his original world, had tried to stop them as she followed after them... It ended up with Naruto's wife chaining Naruto's mom with chakra chains, forcing her to watch Naruto fuck her alternative self for hours. When Naruto was done and his wife was asleep with a happy smile. He had gone downstairs to find the substitute Hokage.

He found him in the living room sitting on the sofa, watching a movie with his own wife, Kushina. Naruto stared at the Kushina from this world, motioning for her to come with his hand. Kushina did just that with a curious expression.

"Do you need anything Naruto?" she asked.

"Yeah" Naruto spoke with an emotionless expression. Kushina heard Kurenai's loud moaning from upstairs which had her blush. It seemed Senju was doing work on his wife again and they were as loud as always.

"QUIET DOWN YOU CUNTS!" Tayuya yelled as she slammed into the wall of her room.

Minato stared at Naruto with a knowing smile. Naruto then grabbed Kushina, putting both of his hands on her waist.

"Naruto?" she stammered.

Naruto leaned in and whispered "Have you ever been fucked for three days straight, ttebayo?"

Kushina turned beet red at the question while Minato grabbed his comic book "2D!" he muttered.

"N-no" Kushina responded, stammering again uncharacteristically.

Naruto spun Kushina around then pulled up her green dress. He then pulled down his own pants "OI!" Naruto roared "I'm gonna fuck your wife now, motherfucker!" before thrusting into Kushina who moaned in delight "Yes, ttebane! Fucking finally!"

"Wahaha!" Naruto laughed as he stared at Minato with a crazy smile.

"Heh" Minato responded in a snort "She's your problem now!"

Suddenly time seemed to stop for Naruto. Wait a minute, he thought. Why was he so carefree, had Minato planned all this? Did he knew this was going to happen? Was this the whole reason for the council meeting? Had he come up with this whole deliberate plan just to get this red head out of his hands!?

Minato stared at them, wiggling his eyes at Naruto "Two kids is enough for me, son. She is your problem now!"

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
